Jail Break
by rubberduck2
Summary: Duncan has spent his fair share of time in an isolated jail cell, but when the room gets filled with a fiesty brunette that seeks escape, will this change of pace spark something between them?
1. Tallies

**I got this great idea for a story so here goes nothin:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

My names Duncan and I'm an unfairly accused prisoner here's my story of how I found love and redemption:

Another day in this stupid prison, another day of scratching how many days I've been here on the wall, another day in the life of a prisoner.

I was playing with my pocket knife scratching initials and tally marks on the wall; I've only been here for 326 days another year and ill be out of this shit hole.

I shouldn't even be in here; I didn't do a damn thing. I've been switched to different cell rooms because I'm apparently 'difficult to handle'. I'm only difficult because I'm in here for no reason. The only good thing about this cell compared to the others is that I don't have a roommate which in prison, is a good thing. I used to have a few roommates but they were all posers just looking for trouble. ANd if you want trouble with Duncan your gonna get it.

Out of all my roomates by far the worst one was Noah...I honestly dont know why the hell he was in jail. He was a total smart ass, he told me he was involved with breaking the secuirity codes to a bank or somthing like that. But this guy could fight a chair and still lose. He was totally wimpy, he was short and thin plus outside of prison he dressed like a prep. My best roomate was probably Geoff, he was only in there for a day though. He was put in jail because of repeated parties that the cops had to break up, he was fun so it sucked he had to go. But his crime was pretty pathetic, nothing compared to what I was framed for.

Even if you had a good roomate, roomates in general sucked. You don't want to get stuck in a room with some crazy ex-killer, but it would be nice if there was at least someone in the cell next to yours. But even I wasn't that lucky I was isolated in my own prison wing. I don't know why I'm in my own wing. I think it's better to be on toilet duty than to have to sit isolated in a prison cell. It gets boring beyond description. I was lying on my bunk waiting to be let out for lunch when I heard the warden walk in with two other men and...some shrieking girl.

"Put me down! I can kick your ass, I just don't want to because I know Ill get in more trouble than already!! Damn I wanna kick your asses more than you guys know!!" She shouted. As you could hear her sturiggling to get out of their grasp.

She was feisty I already started a liking for her but from past experience I knew feisty would get annoying. At least I wouldn't be all alone anymore.

I walked up to the front of my cell so I could get a look at her; unfortunately they put her in the cell next to mine before I could catch a glimpse of her. Well Ill get to see her at lunch...but wait why is a girl in a men's prison? She must be extremely badass to be here, they would never make a co-ed prison, just imagine that...it would get crazy.

"When I get my one phone call I'm calling my lawyers!! You have the wrong girl!!" She continued to rant.

"Yeah yeah, if you were the wrong girl then how come when we came to arrest you, you knocked out three of our men before we even got into your house?" The warden questioned.

"Well...it's called self-defense its something very important for a girl!" She yelled. The warden just laughed and left.

Great. She was already getting on my nerves.

"Wonderful just wonderful." She continued.

"Hey sweetheart! Why don't you put a sock in it?" I shouted.

"Whoa I thought I was the only one in this area...and don't EVER call me a pet name." She snapped.

"Whoa chill, I was just trying to start small talk."

"Well don't bother, because I don't want to mingle with criminals." She stated.

Damn this girl was snobby. "Well if you haven't noticed you're a criminal too."

"Yeah but I was framed unlike you!" She continued to snap.

"How the hell do you know that I wasn't framed?! Huh, Princess? How do you know that I'm not innocent. I am innocent I was framed just like you! So stop acting like your better than me!" I fumed. It was silent for the next few moments.

"Okay I'm sorry...kinda, and Princess? Like I said before no pet names."

There was another long pause, " So what's your name?" She said quieter. …At least she was done yelling.

"Duncan"

"Courtney, so Duncan tell me your story."

* * *

**So tell me watcha think please please please review :)**


	2. Delinquents and Dunkie

**k so this story wll be Courtneys POV just cuz I felt like switchin it up so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TDI/A/M**

* * *

Courtney's POV:

I looked around the jail cell, just observing all of it, it was all grey. Real creative. But anyways I went to the wall that Duncan was on the other side of, and sat next to the wall. I rested my head on the cold cement and waited for Duncan to answer my question. I don't know if he was trying to add a dramatic pause or something but he was definitely taking forever to answer my question.

"Well Dunkie? Tell me your story." I repeated.

"Dunkie? Okay only I get to use pet names, sweetheart. But to answer your question, most of my life I've been a delinquent; because my family was all cops I wanted to spice things up." He started.

"A delinquent? So you weren't framed!" I stated. If he was going to lie and say he was framed he might as well stick to the same story...idiot.

"Okay let me clear things up for you, Princess, because obviously your a little slow." He said cockily.

Okay I was sooooo not liking this guy. NO ONE tells Courtney that she is 'a little slow'. "Enlighten me," I said sarcastically.

"Anything to help those who are challenged." He continued, I could just imagine a smirk or some sort of look of satisfaction painted on his face.

"Okay will you just get on with the story, sweetheart?" I snapped.

"Hmmm feisty, I like it." He growled. I wanted to barf, but no way was I going even two feet near that gross toilet.

"But to continue my story, yes, I was a delinquent my whole life, but they were all petty crimes nothing worth more than a few weeks tops." He said.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked getting slightly curious to the back story of a criminal. When I get out of prison this could be a great cover story for my newspaper: The life of a Delinquent by Courtney Davis. That is if they would hire me back...after all I was now an 'official criminal' oh my god, this is going on my permanent record! Breathe Courtney, breath, okay, okay; it's alright, just relax.

"Ummm...you okay over there?" He asked. I guess I was breathing louder than anticipated.

"Yeah fine, just keep going," I said.

"Okay well I've been in here for exactly 326 days, I keep track by carving tallies in the wall, I have exactly one year left in here." He said nonchalantly.

"A whole extra year? How is that not big news?!" I wondered, because they haven't told me how long Ill be in here and no way was I staying in here longer than...him, I thought in disgust.

"Ehhh after awhile you get used to the life-scaring boredom that goes on in this hell hole."

I didn't like that he was using profanities but I guess after sitting in a jail WING all by yourself, and the only thing to do all day is keep track of how long you've been here would drive anybody crazy, heck Id probably have to be in a straight jacket by then. "Well Dunkie, you've told me some background, but how did you get stuck in this situation." I asked wanting know what he was framed for.

I pressed my ear against the wall because I wanted to so badly know what happened to him.

He took in a big breath and said, "Well I was off getting drunk with some bozos, when suddenly we passed by this ally and we heard screaming, and violent noises, but us being drunk we didn't know what the hell to do." He started.

"Hey wait a second, if you were drunk then how could you possibly remember any of these events? Hm? Hah! I knew you were makin this up! I am so smart!" I said delighted.

"No your not numbskull, I've been drunk probably the same amount of times you've gotten an A on a test and considering how snobby and annoying you are I'm guessing you've got more A's than you can count."

Damn. I was hating he was right. "Fine. Fair enough now continue your horribly dramatic story," I said piling on the sarcasm in boatloads.

"Okay, well as I was saying we passed an ally when suddenly one of those idiots, who had never been drunk before, totally just tipped over, pushing me into the ally. After I went into the ally I heard those morons start running away, for reasons I will never know. They were badly hammered they could have ran because they saw a penny for all I know."

"Anyways, I walked, well more like stumbled, down the alley until I saw a dimly lit area. I saw something on the ground so I walked closer to it, and when I got there I saw a young woman beat and gutted. I love gore but that was just gruesome.

"After I saw her I stumbled back in fear and shock, but as I was backing up I ran into someone, who shoved me back towards the body. Before they left they said, 'Karmas a bitch, Duncan,' I was too shocked, confused and don't tell anyone I ever said this but scared, that I just sat there, cold, drunk, and covered in blood that the wimp rubbed off on me, plus I got my hands a little bloody when that idiot shoved towards the body.

"Literally a few seconds later, cops came and of course I got blamed for all of this, it's not fair but too much was evidence was against me, hell if I were a cop I would've arrested me too."

I immediately took me head off of the wall and just sat on the floor, knees hugged to my chest, absorbing all of what happened. It was such a gruesome and horrible story, even though Duncan was annoying I actually felt bad for him.

"Whoa Duncan...I'm sorry for yelling at you before,"I said apologetically.

"Eh no shizz." He said as I could tell he was waving it off.

I was a little taken back by the fact that he didn't really seem to care but by now I was too tired to start anything.

"So your highness, tell what happened to you?"

"Well it starts a little something like this..."

* * *

**K so tell me what you guys thought, i know so far its kinda slow but we have to build up to the climax, which im excited for so please review :)**


	3. Daddys Little Girl

**K sorry i havent written in a while, ive just been too lazy but anyways....**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything relating to TDI/A/M**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"Well it goes a little something like this..." She started.

"What is this, the beginning to a long fairy tale?" I asked.

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" She asked sternly. I could tell this chick was one that could stand up for herself. I kinda liked her, she was a little whiney and annoying but besides that she was pretty solid...now if only I could see what she looked like.

"Fine. Fine. First let me get comfortable so I can hear your interesting little soap opera." I hopped up to the top bunk in my cell and laid on my back, but then I realized that if she was gonna talk for probably days I should get in a very comfy position. I moved around restlessly trying to find the perfect way to rest. I laid on my side, but then decided to sit pretzel style, but then I decided I would rather lay...

"Hello? Is it THAT hard to just sit still?" She complained...see? So far whininess was her only down side.

"Fine. Happy? I am finally situated." I said while laying in the same position I started in.

"Okay well ANYWAY there was this girl, Heather; she was a spoiled evil little daddy's girl. If you were talking to her while daddy was around, she was the sweetest girl, but the moment daddy left sweet turned sour.

"She could get anything she wanted, all she had to do is bat those pricey eyelashes and pout her glossy bottom lip and daddy would travel to Australia just please his sweet, sweet daughter."

"Okay is this a story about a snobby princess or a crime?" I said getting sick of the words sweet and daddy.

"Well I have to give you a back story, otherwise you'd be lost! I am a journalist ya know, so when I tell stories I know what I'm doing. You have your vandalism, I have my writing."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, sweetheart, I would love to hear about your interesting life in journalism but would you just tell me how you got in this hell hole."

"Okay then STOP interrupting, as I was saying, Heather could get anything she wanted, but she had very strict rules as to what she could actually do. No going out past midnight, no getting drunk at parties, no wearing anything too short or tight, no getting involved in any crimes not even getting a parking ticket and most importantly NO boys.

"But Heather is not the type of girl to play by the rules. She sneaks out EVERY night, and wears the smallest clothes. But the most important thing is she runs an underground, top secret, business."

I raised my eyebrows in impressment. Hmmm...Princess' story wasn't as frilly as I thought it would be. "What kind of business we talkin 'bout?" I said trying not to show any interest.

"Well she runs quite a few things, like she works in the trade of illegal drugs."

"Blah, blah blah, if drugs are all she's involved in, then I don't see why you're in here."

"She's also a 'borrowing' agency, if you needed to borrow money you could go to her, state the price and she has her goonies rob that amount from a bank," Princess kept explaining.

Well, it's getting slightly more interesting but still so many questions, "What's so special about her 'borrowing' agency," I said using air quotes.

"Well...I honestly don't know, I think its because a lot of guys think she's hot, and since her father wants her to get married soon, many guys want not only her, but also her riches, I mean if you get Heather you automatically inherit millions of dollars, but otherwise I don't get it because if you cant pay back the money you borrowed, WITH interest she will hunt you down and kill you.

"So what did I say…she has a drug company, 'borrowing' agency, and...Oh yeah she's a very skilled, top-notch, extremely pricey, hit woman."

"Hit woman? What the hell is that?" Even though I didn't know what it was, it sounded kinda hot.

"Hit woman, it's like an assassin, but anyway her hit man service is most definitely the most popular. She is very efficient with her job most of the people she killed go dead unnoticed."

"What? How does a death go 'unnoticed'?" I asked getting a little confused.

"Well, perhaps unnoticed was a bad choice of word..." Perhaps? I REALLY want to know how princess got in here, no one in prison uses the word...perhaps. I mean it's not like we have thesaurus' lying around right next to the toilet.

"Okay not unnoticed, but they are well set-up." Princess said satisfied with her rephrasing.

"Meaning what? I'm still very lost."

"Okay here's an example for those who are mentally challenged." Princess mocked. I smirked...I like sassy.

"If someone paid her to kill an old woman, she wouldn't just shoot and run, she would quietly enter the old woman's house push her down the stairs, and then quietly and without leaving finger prints, she would suffocate the old woman. And presto! The cops come see an old woman at the bottom of the stairs and simply assumed she tripped down the stairs and couldn't get up for help."

Damn...that was pretty elaborate. "Okay so this still doesn't explain how you ended up in prison. So far all you're doing is telling me about this Heather girl."

"I'm getting to it! So stop randomly contributing your opinion! Anyway I was walking through this ally that I use as a shortcut to work when suddenly I heard some rough pushing and whimpering. This ally had a pathway that led who knows where right in the middle. I was getting nervous but me being a journalist I had to know the dirt.

"I got to the middle of the ally right to where the pathway was. I slowly ventured into the pathway and I couldn't see a damn thing, now I'm wondering why I use an ally as a shortcut at night anyway. But right now safety is beside the point; I came across this dimly lit area and saw two girls and a guy. I couldn't see the guys face but I could see he was pinning one of the girls to the wall. The other girl was standing in the dim light from a flickering street lamp that lamp was the only thing that was lighting this creepy ally.

"Anyway the girl in the lighting was Heather I knew her because I always see pictures of her and her dad in my dads business magazines. She and the man were talking about something I couldn't hear, while the girl against the wall was whimpering and trying to wriggle herself free.

"Then the guy and Heather started to speak audably, it went a little something like this:

'Shut up' The guy said as he assertively pushed the girl harder against the wall.

'Come on Heather lets just end this' He said while pulling out a knife and lightly guiding it along the girls stomach.

The girls whimpering became uncontrollable and she started freaking out.

'Cut it out!" He snapped at her.

'Hey, Justin, cool it first I have to think of a clean way to end her.'

Justin...there are alot of Justin's in this world I couldn't possibly know which one he could be.

'I'm not paying you to think, I'm paying you to kill! So I don't care if it's clean, let's just end the bitch who ended my career!" He said fiercely.

"Justin, I'm sorry I can make a few calls and-" The pinned girl started.

"I told you to shut up,Yasmine, its too late you ruined my modeling career and no matter how many phone calls you make you CAN'T free yourself out of the hole you've dug."

Justin....Yasmine...those names are all too familiar. Oh yeah! Justin and Yasmine were the 'it' team when it came to modeling, they had everything. Justin was tan and muscular and Yasmine had the connections to make him big, but she decided to ruin his career because of his still unknown scandal and I knew from the press that Justin was mad, but I didn't think he was THIS bad.

"That's it Heather, I can't wait any longer!" I looked away because I knew what was coming next. I heard loud screams and a one final drop to the floor. I finally earned the guts to look back at the dim lights. I looked back and it was frightening, she was gutted and all cut up.

I gasped but covered my mouth because I didn't want to be heard.

"Justin you numbskull, do you know how messy this is! Great! What the hell do I do now?" Heather questioned while starting to pace.

"Do whatever the hell you want; I have to wait for a certain someone to come to this very spot." Justin said and with that he hid somewhere in the shadows.

"Okay, okay think Heather!" Heather said to herself. I had enough of this I had to get out of there.

"Where do you think you going?" I froze in my tracks and slowly turned and saw Heather looking dead in my direction.

"Courtney Davis...I can smell a reporter from miles away, I knew it was you because of that cheap perfume which in your cute little Canadian newspaper you said was your favorite." Damn, she WAS good.

"Courtney, I will get you, just wait." Her eyes were locked on mine and her words were icy. I saw her disappear somewhere and I started to hear someone, who was stumbling, coming from behind me. I didn't know what to do, but since I knew Justin was hiding somewhere in the shadows in front of me, I decided to quietly take my chances and try to avoid the person behind me.

"I tip toed back down the pathway and when I heard the foot steps get closer I got relived because I knew it was some drunk and not Heather but still I didn't want to be mingling with drunks at this late an hour. So when I started to get close to the drunk I just pushed myself against the wall and fortunately I don't even think he knew I was there so he stumbled right past me. With the crazy drunk out of the way I ran to my car and immediately ran home.

"Thinking I was safe, I quickly unlocked my front door and slammed it closed. I slid down the door trying to absorb all of the events. After I reprocessed everything that just happened, I switched on the lights, but I was shocked at what I saw. There were pictures of Yasmine every where, and blood stains on a lot of the images. I didn't know what was going on but I realized this was Heathers payback; she was going to frame me.

I found a note on my kitchen counter top saying:

Thanks Courtney for taking the fall for me, Justin had to get even with some idiot so he stayed in the ally. The guy Justin had to get even with was blamed for the kill, but I took a hair from your brush and dropped it off at the crime scene. Yeah, I work fast. So get ready for cops to come to your door accusing you as an accomplice.

-H

"And Heather kept her word, in a matter of seconds I could see cops coming from down the street. I took the note with me and went outside and hid. I knew beating up some cops was a bad idea but I had to buy myself SOME time. So the moment some of the cops came out, I kicked their asses, I am a black belt ya know. But I was outnumbered, so they arrested me.

I tried to show them the note but with only my fingerprints on it, they said I made it up. Like I told you Heather never leaves any clues behind."

"So that's how I ended up here."

"Whoa." I just laid in the bunk bed and stared at the ceiling. "So, uh, how longs your sentence."

"Well-" She started but then the warden came in.

"Courtney, its time for your trial."He said with no emotion.

"Ok" She said quietly. I quickly hopped off the bunk because I really wanted to know what she looked like, I wanted to know if she was one of those prison girls named 'Mitch'.

I eagerly came up to the bars and watched intently as the warden unlocked the door and slowly slid the door open. It was taking forever, but she started to come out. Unfortunately, she walked in the opposite direction so I didn't get to see her face but, man; she was thin and curvy and had beautiful, mocha hair.

I stayed at the bars a little awestruck because if her front was as beautiful as her back then I could not wait until we get let out for lunch...

* * *

**Phew that took forever but I dont care so much about how they got in prison but Im more excited to develop their relationship and a little twist near the end so please please please please please please review. Thanks!**


	4. Meet the Inmates

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TDI/A/M**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

I sighed. I was getting insanely bored; Princess had been gone for a looooooonnnnng time. Without her I was back to mindless carving. The only bright side to this was I had managed to wriggle one of the grey bricks loose, that way I could look into Princess' cell whenever I wanted. Ya know, considering this is supposed to be a top-notch building, the overall construction sucks. I mean if I got one brick out of the wall who knows how many bricks I could take out.

I held the grey brick in my hand just looking at it and wondering just how many loose bricks there are in the wall...I kept holding the brick until I heard someone start to come in so I quickly put the brick into the wall and pretended to be carving the floor.

I didn't hear any whiny yelling so I knew that it wasn't Princess coming in. I saw this tall shadow in front of my cell entrance. It was only my warden bringing me my lunch. He always tried to intimidate me but it never worked.

"Hey, how come I can't eat in the cafeteria?" I said because when you're stuck to sit for 24 hours the highlight of your day becomes getting let out into ex-con and serial killer filled cafeteria.

"Unhinged Harold figured out how to use the plastic spoon as a weapon, luckily Chef Hatchet took him down," The warden said.

"So if Unhinged Harold is no longer in the cafe, then how come I can't eat there?"

"Well, you didn't let me finish my story, Chef Hatchet had to take him down by pouring hot chili on him, so the very questionable chili is all over the place."

Damn. Now I'm stuck here for the rest of the day, "Fine, okay, just give me my food I'm hungry," I snapped.

The warden slipped the food through the slot and for some reason he always had two trays of food, I thought maybe this time one was for Courtney but like always he put it into this cell that was dead ahead of me, it was pitch black in that cell so its not like I could see into it. And I have never heard a peep from that cell, not even the springy noise the bed makes when you lay on it so it was as if he was feeding nothing... But I shook it off like always and I slowly approached Chefs inedible food.

When they say that prison food is bad...they mean it. I looked at the foreign substance and even though the warden said they were serving chili...I couldn't get myself to believe it. I poked it once with my finger and I swear it moved.

It would help if I had a spoon but Unhinged Harold had to ruin it for all of us. Unhinged Harold was terminally insane, he got here recently because he was 'too crazy' for even rehab. I don't know what was with him but whenever I entered the cafe he would be sitting in table in the corner and he would be whispering to his vegetables.

The weirdest part though is the moment I took a seat he would look up from his veggies, stare at me and then continue whispering, not to his veggies though his eyes would be locked on mine, whispering to himself while looking at me...it creeped the hell out of me but no matter how hard I try to duck from him he always knows exactly where I'm sitting.

Even though it was creepy he interested me, I feel as if he knows something I don't. But a lot of these whack jobs know things that other inmates don't. Harold is the newest addition to this prison, well except for Courtney, so he doesn't know that much.

But people like Erratic Ezekiel and Delirious DJ know things like no other, they've been here for God knows how long, and one time Eva, who I'm pretty sure is actually a guy, was telling this story about how there's one guy whose been here longer than Ezekiel and Dj, and he knows everything that's happened in this prison since it first opened 91 years ago.

She doesn't know if he's been here for 91 years but I highly doubt he's been here that long, I mean if a 91-year old was here they probably would have died just because of the shitty living conditions. They say that mystery prisoner, who has been given ton of nicknames, lives in the top-secret well-guarded level 7 but they say you have to be careful because his location is isolated for a reason...I think that the story is total BS but it scares the shit out of quite a lot of inmates so I don't question it.

I stopped my train of thought because my stomach started growling uncontrollably so I shrugged my shoulders took in a deep breath and thought 'here goes nothing' I took a handful of the slop that was now cold, even better ice cold green chili, and forced it in my mouth. It tasted like something that had been fished out of the toilet but I guess I was kind of immune to reacting to the taste. So I chewed on the so-called chili when I heard the door open again.

I didn't hear shrieking but from the way someone was stomping their feet I could tell that Courtney was back. I heard that she was coming from a direction that I would be able to see her so I sat and intently waited for the moment I had been so eager for. I took in another handful of chili and chewed it slowly unable to hold in my excitement. I heard the foot steps slowly getting closer and closer. I tried to swallow the lump of chili that was in my mouth and it slowly and uncomfortably slid down my throat.

Even though I didn't want anymore chili I took in another handful, I eat when I'm nervous, but running from the cops helps to burn off all of those calories. Then, right as I took in that handful of chili, a strikingly beautiful girl walked past me. I couldn't even get the chili in my mouth because my jaw dropped right open causing all of the food I was trying to swallow to literally just slip right out. I thought she would be decent looking but nothing like this. She had gorgeous mocha hair and onyx eyes that just twinkled. I sat there in awe until I heard…well nothing. Usually Princess would start to yap about something.

"Hey, how'd your trial go?" I said for once wanting Courtney to talk.

"It, it, it, it…" She stuttered.

"C'mon Princess, it couldn't have been that bad." I know I sounded like an ass but I have NO idea how to comfort people. She didn't even stutter this time. "Courtney…?" I wasn't sure if she passed out or something but I was reassured by her quite sniffling.

"Please just tell me."

She sobbed a little bit more but then got herself together, " Okay, it was, just, just ,just," Uh oh she started to stutter again…fortunately she didn't have a total breakdown, "just…awful."

"Tell me more." I said.

"Well apparently the things Heather framed me for were very punishable by law so Ill be here for exactly 10 years with charges of being involved in an assassination plot."

Whoa wait wait wait, she wasn't even framed for killing anyone yet she has 8 years more than me…that makes NO sense. My warden said I had two years in here and I was charged with murder.

"Hey, hello? Warden?!" I yelled out, I had to clarify things.

After about 10 minutes the warden finally came back in and gave me a death stare, "What?" He said in annoyance.

"My sentence is two years right?" I said started to get worried.

"Two years? Duncan, its two decades," He said a little shocked.

"…What? You told me two years!!!" I said getting pissed off, how could you mistake two years with 20?!

"Well first I told you two years, and then right as someone drove you to prison, my buddy Craig told me I misheard the judge and that your sentence was actually 2 decades. I told Craig to inform you about this but I guess he forgot. I'm sorry Duncan."

I sat there, just thinking 20 years, I'm already 22 so Ill be here until I'm 42, this is unfair, the moment I get out I am tracking down the idiot that got me here and making him pay. I couldn't believe this I was content thinking I had only a year left but someone had forgot to tell me otherwise. How could you forget something that important, that complete numbskull! The warden looked at me a little apologetically and then he turned and left.

"I'm sorry Duncan," Courtney said

"Yeah whatever, so what do you want to do for the rest of the 10 years that you're here, I might as well enjoy the company while it lasts."

She didn't respond, and instead I saw the brick I wriggled out slowly get pushed into my cell. On the other side of the hole where the brick had been I saw Courtney looking right at me.

"How did you get this out?" She asked with determination and curiosity painted on her face.

"I just wriggled it out, this building has been around for awhile. Plus, no ones paying to fix this crappy place so it pretty much falls apart itself, why do you want to know?" I said a little suspiciously.

"Because Duncan, I swear on my life we're getting the hell out of here."

* * *

**this chappy took forever but itll be worth it if you press the pretty little review button**


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to TDI/A/M**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

Confidence was oozing out of her when she said we're escaping, it was really hot. I was stunned; I didn't think a prep like Princess would think of something badass, once again really hot.

"Trust me hun, I would love to get out of this hell-hole as much as the next guy but don't you think that a big hole in our jail cell will be noticeable?" I said pointing out the obvious.

"I'm not an idiot Duncan, I know we can't just take out all the bricks in the wall and then stroll right out of prison, if we did that we would get pounced by a bunch of guard dogs."

"Well then how exactly is your master plan going to fold out?" I said mockingly.

"First, this hole is too small, lets make it an itsy bit bigger," Courtney said as she started to try and pull off one of the bricks. Psh, amateur.

"Back away from the brick-hole sweetheart and let the master show you how this is done." I scooted over to the tiny hole and scraped at some of the mortar that was holding the bricks together. After a few minutes one of the bricks was a little loose so I simply pulled it off the wall. Now the hole was a two-brick hole.

"There see, is that all I have to do?" I smirked.

"Hmph! Well I could've done that but unlike you I don't carry around a knife! Besides I can still barely see you, but I'm gonna take out these bricks my way," She said. She was just trying too prove she could do something that I could, but without a knife it would take a lot longer to get the bricks out. But who cares how long it took it would be fun to see Princess try and fail, but it would be even cuter when she would come back to me asking for help.

"I'd like to see you try to take these bricks out." I doubted she would get these bricks out within the next few days. So I hopped up to the top bunk and I put my arms over my head as I waited for Courtney to fail miserably. Just as I got comfy I heard a loud crash. I turned to look at the hole and Courtney had taken out three bricks in like two seconds. Hot damn this girl was turning me on. I jumped off the bed and looked at the hole which wasn't big but it was enough so we could talk and see more than each others faces.

"Damn, Princess who knew you were so tough." I said in impressment.

Courtney was coughing from all of the dust, and she started to wipe the dust off of her jumpsuit.

"What? Afraid your going to ruin your pretty prisoners uniform?" I mocked.

"Shut up, your just mad because I took out more bricks than you and faster than you," She crossed her arms and smirked.

Questioning me…I love a girl who challenges.

"Well I did it neater, see my cell is all sparkly- scratch that my cell is as clean as it's gonna get while yours has dust all over the place," She looked around her cell and realized I was right, she started to open her mouth for a comeback but she was interrupted by someone roughly entering our jail wing.

"What's going on here?" A guard said loudly.

I looked at Courtney who froze in her tracks. I scanned the area and saw that her room was full of dust and my cell had five bricks on the floor. I gestured at Courtney to do something. She shook her head as if to say 'what am I supposed to do?!"

"Hello? Someone answer!" The guard barked, I could hear he was getting closer. Well, maybe just maybe, he won't notice the hole in the wall.

"Hey, someone talk!" He continued to bark. Shit, he was getting close; I scrambled to the floor and frantically put the bricks back in the wall. But since I was all panicky, the bricks kept falling out my hands or wouldn't stay in the wall. With probably milliseconds to spare, I covered up the hole, ran like hell to my bed and tried to seem as casual as I could possibly get. The guard looked into my cell and asked, "What was that loud noise?"

"What the hell are you talking about, I didn't hear nothin." I said casually and started to carve the wall.

"Well maybe you 'didn't hear nothin' but the shaky little leaf next door probably did."

Damn, he was right; Courtney would probably fess up in seconds.

"What the…what are you doing lying on the floor?" I heard the guard say. I smirked, nice way to cover up the dust, Court.

"Well, I know it's probably not sanitary but I was hot and the floor is nice and uh…wet," Even though I couldn't see Princess, I could just imagine the look of disgust on her face. I bet it looked really cute...wait cute? I mean adorable, uh i mean sweet, and by that I REALLY mean hot, wait not hot, no...wait...hot, yes I mean hot. Whats up with me, maybe Unhinged Harold is contagious.

"Right…well did you hear anything?"

"Nope not even the Flintstones theme song," Wow, I honestly don't even know where she came up with that.

"And I thought Unhinged Harold was weird…" The guard said. Normally, I would laugh at something like that but something about him making fun of Courtney stung. It hurt somewhere in my gut, it felt weird because I've never experienced this before. I felt like I should be the only one who ever makes fun of her. And anyone who makes fun of her besides me should hurt. A lot.

After that, I thought the guard was going to leave but he went to the cell right across from mine and asked, "Well, those bozos didn't hear anything how about you?" Why does everyone go to that cell? I haven't seen or heard anything from it, yet the guards still send it food, and now are asking it questions, maybe I'm going crazy.

I didn't even hear a reply from that cell but the guard still said, "Okay, well something is going on here that the three of you aren't telling me." _Three?_ I thought it was only two: me and Courtney. The guard looked at me suspiciously one more time and then left.

"Hey, Dunkie, you didn't tell me there was a third person here!" Courtney said excited as if she was going to make a new friend. At least, I'm not the only one that heard that there were three people here, maybe we were both going crazy.

"_I_ didn't even know there was a third person." I walked to the front of my cell and grabbed onto the jail bars. I leaned my head a little forward and squinted my eyes, trying really hard to see into the cell, but all I saw was quiet, black nothing. The same I had been seeing for the past 326 days; black nothing.

"What? How could you not know there was another person?" Courtney said as I could hear her gently approach the front of her jail cell.

"Hey? Who's over there?" I yelled out.

"Ugh! Duncan don't be so rude, ummm hello? May I ask who's over there?" I rolled my eyes once a prep, always a prep. We both waited for about ten minutes and still nothing, hm, weird, maybe the person over there was barely alive. Well I still don't know for a fact that someone's there. Sure, they keep sending food over there but the mold growing in this stupid place doesn't exactly help keep people sane.

I shrugged it off and started to take out the bricks again. I sat in front of the hole and called out for Courtney, "Hey, maybe we'll never know who's over there so we might as well talk about our escuppee," I said impatiently.

"Escuppee? What's that?" Courtney said with a puzzled look on her face. She turned away from the front of her cell and started to walk towards the hole but stopped when she saw my face. She looked at me gently, like she was absorbing everything. But after about seven minutes I was pretty sure she had been done absorbing for awhile.

"Um? Why are you staring at me?"

She blushed a little, and quickly sat in front of the hole. She didn't look at me though; she looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Ooooh I get it, you didn't know how devilishly handsome I was, and now you have a little crush on me, aw how cute!" I teased; I was surprised my comeback sounded more like a flirt than a mock, what is seriously wrong with me?

"No, I'm just shocked at how…big of a hole I made!" She said frantically.

"Wow, is that the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up, you never told me what escupee is," She said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Escuppee, ya know, escuppe…from Finding Nemo." I explained, she still looked confused.

"Remember when Dory was trying to read the word escape in the submarine but instead he said escupee," I said now realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Aw you watch kid movies how cute!" She mocked.

"Whoa, whoa I DO NOT watch kid movies intentionally, I had to watch it with my little brother!" It was now my turn to try and drastically change the subject. "You never did tell me your brilliant plan of escape."

"You mean my brilliant plan of escupee," She continued to tease, ok next time she tries to change the subject I am SOOOO not letting her.

"Fine. I guess we'll stay here for the next 10 to 20 years." I said as I started to put the bricks back in.

"No,no,no wait!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

"Im, sorry." She said defeated.

"Now that's more like it, okay as I was trying to say, how exactly do you plan to escape?" I said relieved my idiot moment was over.

"Well I heard that some inmates know more than they should, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I said not getting where she was going with this.

"Well they probably know secret ways out of this place."

"If they knew ways to get out, wouldn't they have left already?" I said heavy on the 'no duh' emphasis.

"Maybe they have nothing left in the real world so they stay here, where at least they have a purpose."

"And what purpose is that?"

"Helping people escape."

**

* * *

**

**The story takes forever to write but when you actually upload it its really short, wierd, but please please please press the review button, it helps me write!!**


	6. Hands and Sticks

**Gahhh so many ideas for this story! Its hard to write about just one at a time! Anyway, on with one of the many sub-plots:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

She is one overly confident chick…I like it.

"Ok, well their not exactly going to openly announce that their helping prisoners escape, that could put them at risk of going to Level 7,so how are we going to get them to help and an even better question is who exactly is helping people escape?"

"Well I never said escaping would be easy, but when we get let out for lunch we'll casually slip it in to the conversation, ya know just ask around see if anyone knows anything."

"Oh yeah that's a great idea, lets just converse with the former rapists and serials killers."

"Right, right, I forgot about the whole ex-con thing," She said while going into a deep train of thought.

"Oh yeah well, we're in prison so I could see how you could forget that kind of thing," Lately mocks and sarcasm were the only things coming out of my mouth.

"Shut up, and help me think." She ordered.

"Ya know, I don't like the fact that it seems like _you're _the one calling all the shots." I said displeasingly. She was the newbie; I should be the one in command.

"Well, the smarter and better looking one should be leader." She said.

"Great, so we both agree that Ishould be the captain."

"No, because I said smart which is something you're lacking."

"That-"I started.

"Put a cork in it, our frivolous bickering is taking up too much time." She snapped. Frivolous…? Bickering…? If she used those words when talking to other criminals I'm pretty sure she would come back looking a hell of a lot uglier. And we don't need anyone messing up Princess' pretty face.

"Ok, from this point on, lets stick to speaking English, and now that we've covered that lets get back to the main point of our plotting," I said getting sick of this 'frivolous' conversation.

"Okay, so even though I'm pretty sure some of those people can kill you with their eyes, there's no other way to find the people that know the way out. So by default we have to ask some of the creeps at lunch."

There was a long pause, "No matter how badly I don't want to talk to those criminals, we have to," She started again.

"I-" I started but she cut me off…again.

"Even though some of them will chew us out if we even look at them, there's no other way to find escape." She continued.

"Courtney?"

"Yes?"

"Its okay if your too scared or don't want to do it." I said…bad move. After I said that, I knew what was coming. She was going to rant on and on about how she's not scared or how Courtney never backs down. Damn me and my inability to think ahead!

"Hmph! Me? Scared? Never ever! Come lunch time I will stare right into those creeps' eyes and will not leave until they give me an answer!" She said boldly, normally confidence would be hot, but right now she was just being annoying.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine just be careful some of these people are really weird."

"Screw them!" Whoa, now she was getting hot. "I'm going to do whatever's necessary to get answers! Good night Duncan." She said while she started to put the bricks back into the hole.

Princess, oh Princess, a little uptight, stubborn and headstrong, but she's determined that will definitely help with getting answers. "Night, Courtney." I called back before climbing onto the top bunk and resting on the rock hard mattress.

I wasn't so much physically tired, all I did today was go back and forth from the bunk bed to the hole in the wall, but I was very exhausted mentally. I mean all of these thoughts of escape are pretty draining. I wonder if we'll actually make it out, or if all of this talk about people knowing more than they should is just a bunch of crap that these whack jobs made up.

I wanted to sleep soooo badly but I just couldn't get myself to rest, I way too anxious to sleep. I quietly hopped off my bed and tip-toed to the hole. I carefully took each brick out and gently placed them on the floor. I didn't want to wake Courtney she probably would have chewed me out for interrupting her time to reboot her energy or something stupid like that. I looked into her cell and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk.

She really was beautiful, but I didn't want to get emotionally attached to her. Im not a long term commitment type of guy, and she seems like one of those 'I want something lifelong' type of girls. I was trying to resist her, but the moonlight hitting her face wasn't really helping. Plus, what happens if we do escape, will she like me or will she ditch me the moment we touch the ground of freedom?

Wow, who knew Duncan had a deep side? I didn't want to think about this anymore it made me feel uneasy. I started to put the bricks back up when I heard some mumbling.

"He, wait, go, don't, you." Is all I heard, I looked at Courtney, but her mouth hadn't moved in the slightest.

I turned my head slightly and saw hands quickly let go of the bars in the cell across from mine. Okay either I was imagining things or I just found proof that there really is something in that cell. It would've helped if Courtney had saw that, at least that way I would've had a witness to confirm what I saw. I didn't look away from the cell, I locked my eyes onto it.

I heard a small movement, but still couldn't see anything, I squinted my eyes to try and see, but it was no use, it was pitch black in there. I was about give up when I saw a stick go back and forth along the front bars. It made a beautiful noise, but this is prison, anything beautiful has to have something creepy behind it.

The stick quickly went out of view and instead I saw a hand. Now the hand was going back and forth along the front of the cell. Except the noise was horrid. The person nails were obviously very long and were making a horrible screeching noise every time it hit something. It was terrifying, I plugged my ears to stop from hearing it but plugging your ears was never very effective anyway.

I looked at Courtney and she was starting to get restless, I didn't want her to know I was looking at her so I quickly put all the bricks back. As I was putting the bricks back, I dropped one and it made a loud noise as it dropped. The hand quickly disappeared into the cell, and I froze. Obviously, the other person didn't know I was awake. I heard Courtney starting to wake up so I put the last bricks in and sat quietly.

I could hear her get up, look around, and then fall back asleep. Okay, one problem avoided now onto the other one. I looked directly at the cell across from me and saw and heard nothing. It was so eerie, was the other person looking right at me? Did they do that all day? After all, my cell was pretty bright because moonlight was being let in from the window. So they could look at me all they wanted, but I could never see them. It was such a creepy feeling. I felt so vulnerable, I wished I could hide, but there was no where to run.

After what felt like eternity's of quiet, the silence was broken, but not by me. "Duncan." For once, I had wished that, that was Courtney's whiney voice. "Don't go. He's waiting." The voice continued. I wish it would stop, its voice just sent chills down my spine.

Thank God, I heard Courtney get up again, maybe it wouldn't talk to me if Courtney was up. She didn't do much except say drowsily,"Shhhhh, Duncan, stop talking."

I would, but _I_ haven't said a thing.

* * *

**I would put this story on hiatus cuz Ive got a new idea for a story, but like I said before waaaayyy too many ideas, next chappy will prolly be tomorrow just so I can empty my brain from all these thoughts!! Oh and dont forget to review, which I know many of you choose not to do!!**


	7. The Playground Full of Bullies

**Okay straight to the story:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

Damn, Courtney went back to sleep. Thanks, Court, for leaving me alone with the creepy voice right across from me. I sat right next to the hole, which was currently covered, and was conflicted as to whether I should take the bricks back out of the wall.

Well lets see, A. I could take the bricks out and talk to Courtney, even though she'll probably rip my head off, at least I won't be alone with the voice. Or B. Sit here for the rest of the night knowing that the thing across from is probably staring at me. As much as I would love to sit here and talk to the creepy voice I'd rather get my head ripped off by Courtney. I started to take the bricks out of the wall when I heard the springy noise that the bed makes.

"Good night, Duncan." I shuddered, ugh I really wish whoever it was would stop talking to me. After about thirty minutes I had assumed that the voice had fallen asleep, so with all of the courage inside of me I carefully walked to my bed. I did NOT want to wake anyone up because if I wake Courtney up she'll yell at me for the whole day, but if I wake up the voice it'll keep creeping me out for the rest of the night.

Oh crap, what if I wake up both of them, then I would have to be creeped out all night and yelled at all day, man that would suck. I slowly walked to the bed taking one step pretty much every seven minutes, when your health and sanity is put and risk you want to take all of the time you can. After probably about twenty minutes, I had finally arrived at my bed. I knew trying to hop up to the second bunk would be too risky, so I carefully slid into bed.

I put my arm on the bed and it didn't make a noise, but the moment I started to put my back on the bed, it made that slow screechy noise. I climbed in really slow but no matter how slow I went it still made that annoying noise. I heard someone getting restless. I froze, and waited for that person to fall back asleep, which luckily didn't take long. By the time I finally got situated in bed my arms and legs were sore because I had to keep pausing. It was like I played a really long game of twister. After an extremely exhausting night I finally got to fall asleep.

***

"Duncan, psssst, Duncan, wake up!" I lazily opened my eyes and saw Courtney's head popping in from the wall.

"Hmmm, what do you want, woman?" I turned on my side and closed my eyes again.

"Woman!?!? That is so sexist and degrading, now get up you lazy ass, we have to discuss our plan of action." Maybe if I pretended like I was asleep she would go away.

"Duncan! Duncan! I know your faking now get up!" God, she was annoying.

I slowly rolled out of bed, "What do you want?" I started to walk towards the wall but I got up too quickly and all of the blood rushed to my head causing me to black out and crash into the toilet.

I could here Courtney laughing hysterically. "Ha, ha, Duncan fell into a toilet so funny." I shot back.

"It, it, it," She tried to say through bursts of laughter. "I-"She tried to start again but fell over laughing. I tried to shake myself dry but I was still pretty wet. So sogginess and all, I walked over to the wall where Courtney was still dying from laughter.

"Ah, God, I haven't laughed like that in forever," She said as she wiped tears of joy off her face.

"Now as you were saying." I said trying to get off the subject of my screw up.

Courtney opened her mouth to speak but she got another look at me and started another fit of laughing. I didn't mind though her laugh was really cute, and her smile, oh God, her smile was just amazing. Just seeing how happy she was, I couldn't help but smile too. Apparently Courtney's happiness is more contagious than I thought because I stopped smiling when I heard a really eerie laugh. Courtney stopped laughing too and she looked at me confused.

The laugh kept going and getting louder, it was awful it was this hysterical laughter that probably belonged to someone in a straight-jacket.

"What is that?" Courtney asked with fear slowly appearing on her face.

"Even though it sounds like a hyena on drugs, it's our third inmate."

"What's his name?" Courtney said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want it to hear us." She continued to whisper as the laughing kept going.

"Right." I started whispering too. "I don't know his name but let's try and ignore it." The laughing slowly died down and soon it was so quiet you could hear beans dropping from the cafeteria.

"Duncan, I don't feel comfortable talking now, what if it's listening?" Courtney said fearfully.

"He probably is, but do you want to escape?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I do, really badly."

"Okay, so who cares if he's listening. Now what were you trying to say."

Courtney looked away from me and at the cell where the laughter came from. I could tell she still wasn't sure if she should talk.

"Courtney look me in the eye." I said sternly. After a few minutes she finally tore her glance away from the other cell and looked at me. Wow, her eyes were stunning, I felt as if I were falling into them. What the hell…she's turning me into a wuss! Damn, her stupid pretty eyes made me forget what I was going to say.

"Ummmm…" I said trying to stop myself from looking like an idiot.

"Okay, Duncan just forget what you were going to say and let's finally talk about our plan." She said. "Okay so the plan is simple ask around, see if anyone knows anything about escape." Wow, we took that long to say that?

"Umm, okay so see you at lunch?' I said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" She waved goodbye and then started to put the bricks back in.

If it took us thirty minutes to say we have to talk to other inmates at lunch, then this'll be a hell of a long journey.

***

After about an hour the warren finally came in to let us out for lunch. First he went over to the cell across from me and dropped off a tray of food. I wonder why the creepy voice doesn't go out for lunch, hm, maybe that's why it sounds so terminally insane.

Next he had another guard come to take me and Courtney out for lunch. I tried not to look at her as we were walking because I know for a fact that I would probably start drooling. I started sweating a little and I was getting really nervous. What am I, in second grade? Come on Duncan pull it together!

"Hey, you okay?" One of the guards asked.

"Peachy-keen" I said fakely.

One of the guards opened the door, and there it was. The cafeteria; it was like a bully only playground. I heard Courtney gulp and the guards shoved us in.

"You have thirty minutes for lunch." One of them barked.

Courtney scooted closer to me, it was totally innocent but I definitely thought it was cute. Wait…cute? Obviously Courtney's girliness is contagious.

"Um, Duncan, how about instead of splitting up we stay together."

I could tell she was nervous because of the death-grip she had on my arm. I smirked, "Sure Princess."

She playfully pushed me, "Don't call me Princess." We got in line and got our…food, I guess you could call it. We looked around the cafeteria and randomly chose a table to walk up to. Surprisingly Courtney wanted to be the first one to ask any questions. So we approached a guy who was tall and stacked, "Soooo, umm." She started but he gave her a glare that caused her grip on my arm to tighten. Her grip is so tight, I'm pretty sure there's no blood flowing in my arm. "Ummm, I love your tattoos!" She said as she pulled me away from that table.

"What happened to 'I'm not leaving until I get an answer?" I mocked.

"Yeah, that was before I knew how intimidating they were!" She said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Do you want me to do this?" I said teasingly and genuinely.

"Yes please." She said in a small voice.

She took my hand and we walked from table to table but we kept getting the same answers, which were either, 'Back off dickhead!', 'Fuck off!', or the seemingly popular death stare.

"Hey punk, lets just cut to the chase, do you know anything about escape?" I said casually.

"Awww, do you lovebirds want to escape, get married and have a cute family together?" The bearded brick wall mocked which caused everyone at that table to laugh hardily.

"Okay listen up numbskull, either your going to tell us what the hell you know or I'm going to yell out that you tried to rape me." Princess said sternly. These are the moments where I love how stubborn she is. The bearded man looked at her coldly, "I'm not telling you shit!" He snapped as he stood up. God, this guy was huge. Im pretty sure he could squish us both.

"Aaaahhh help!" Courtney shrieked. In literally milliseconds the cafeteria was swarmed with guards

"Okay, okay shut up whiney little-"He started.

"Even you even dare call her the word I know you want to say I will make sure you end up here for a life sentence." No one, and repeat no one can call Princess that.

"What's going on here?!" One of the guards snapped.

Courtney looked at the bearded man gesturing she could either yell rape or he could tell her what he knows. He sighed in defeat and Courtney knew exactly what that meant.

"Aaaah, I saw a spider, someone help, kill it!" Courtney shrieked.

"Okay guys clear out." The guard rolled his eyes. "Keep the yelling for something serious, okay ma'am?"

"Sorry Sir." Courtney said with that fake innocent thing that she has absolutely perfected. She kept on that innocent smile until all of the guards cleared out.

"Damn, you're good." The bearded guy said.

"I know, now spit out what you know." Courtney barked. Oh my God this girl was so sexy.

"Firstly, the names Butch."

"Courtney, Duncan." She said as she pointed to herself and then me. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Well, escaping is very complicated. There are many different steps to take and many different people to talk to. You will also have to do different tasks and actions. There will be a series of at least five other people that you have to talk to but the number differs. Also I have to warn you some of these people are downright crazy so watch out. Also some of these people won't just give you the information you want you might have to do tasks for them. One last important detail is that after you go through all of these people you will meet the Boss."

"The Boss?" I asked, what is this crap?

"Yeah there are many steps to escaping and he's the final person you need to talk to."

"Okay so what's the first step?" Courtney asked.

"All you have to do is talk to Unhinged Harold over there." Butch said pointing to the stick- like figure sitting in his usual corner whispering while looking me dead in the eye.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**Not big fan of this chappy but yeah...review!!**


	8. Unhinged and Kooky

**On with the next chappy:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"Ok come on Duncan lets go." Courtney said as she started to take me to that whispery freak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not going over there by…him." I said looking in disgust at Harold who was still staring at me and whispering.

"Look, Duncan I know he's…a little off-"

"A little?"

"Okay fine maybe very off, but Duncan what's talking to him for a few seconds versus sitting in a cell for twenty years?"

Damn, I hate when she's right. "Ugh, fine, I guess I'll go."

"Good because I was going to make you go over there whether you wanted to or not." She said as she reluctantly dragged me.

"Hi!" She said all perky.

Unhinged Harold stopped whispering but he was still staring at me. God, this kid was weird. He looked like a huge nerd; glasses, as skinny as a stick, absolutely no muscle power. There was a long awkward silence as Courtney waited for him to even blink in response to her hi.

"Ahem! Hello!" She said half-perky, half-angry.

He just continued to stare at me. This was getting pretty annoying.

"Hello!" Courtney just screamed this time, causing everyone in the cafeteria to draw their attention to us.

"What? Haven't you seen a girl scream before!?" She snapped at all of the inmates, who pretended like they weren't listening but you could just tell they were eavesdropping

"Sorry guys, some chicks just don't change." I shouted out, which got a couple of hardy laughs and an occasional 'I hear that'.

Princess slapped my arm. "Okay socialize with the other freaks later, for now lets just focus on this freak, he wont talk."

I grabbed Harold by the collar, "Okay listen up, your either going to talk to us just like Butch said you would or you're going to enter a world of pain."

He still didn't say anything. "And I'm not talking about pain from me, I'm talking about pain from all of them." I said as I pointed to all of the inmates who were swallowing their food and punching each other for fun.

He gulped. Hallelujah! At least he made some sort of noise. "Okay, I'm gonna give you two more seconds. One…tw-"

"Okay, Ill talk GOSH!" He sounded kind of like Napoleon Dynamite

"I'm listening."

"Wait, what makes you think I'm just going to give you the information?" He said trying to feel all superior to me, which wasn't going to happen.

"Because if you don't I'm going to make sure that Chef over there uses you in next weeks chili." I looked over at Chef who was currently putting some unidentifiable ingredients into the chili.

Harold shuddered, "Fine gosh! Okay just find Kooky Cody."

Unhinged Harold, Kooky Cody, where do they come up with these things? "And where can I find cookie Cody?"

"Its, uh Kooky not cookie." He corrected.

"I don't care just tell me where he is."

"He should be in the next lunch group."

My grip tightened. "What! We're never going to see him if he's in the next lunch group.

"Ow my pecs!" Harold shouted.

"What pecs! You're a fricken stick!"

"I'm more muscular than I look." He corrected.

"Stop stalling and just tell me how we're going to meet Cody." Nerds…they always pretend like their fit.

"Fine, first you have to let go of me."

"How do I know your not gonna walk off?"

"Duncan, you could probably rearrange his face, he's not going anywhere." Princess pointed out. I almost forgot she was here except her girly scent occasionally reminded me of her presence.

"Fine."

* * *

**Okay so tell me whatcha thought and next chappy will have a preview of my next story.**

**Review, review, review like crazy**

"Gosh!" Why does he keep saying that? He walked over to a corner of the cafeteria.

"Ooooh a wall!" I said with high levels of sarcasm.

Harold ignored my comment and knocked on four different bricks, on the fourth knock a small opening appeared under one of the lunch tables. "This is where Cody sits, he's a huge nerd." Harold said as he snorted. "Hide in this hole and to get out all you have to do is push on the top. But don't open it until you hear the guards leave."

I was very suspicious of this, what if it doesn't open and we end up suffocating in there? Even though I was cautious Princess climbed in there without a thought.

"Come on, Duncan, unless your scared." Princess mocked.

There she goes again questioning me, I love that woman. I crawled under the table and hopped into the hole. It was really tiny, me and Princess barely fit into it. But who wouldn't mind being that close to Princess. Once we got situated, Harold closed the top and wished us luck.

It was pitch black and if one of us moved we would probably squish the other person. It was kind of awkward, I mean its pitch black, we aren't talking, we're so close together and it's getting pretty hot in here. But hey, I didn't mind.

"Don't get any ideas." Princess snapped.

I smirked, "Oops, too late."

I heard Princess groan. "Ugh, you're such a pig!"

"Eh, I've been called worse."

"Ugh-" Princess started, but I put my hand over her mouth when I heard talking.

She bit my hand. "Son of a-" I started but Princess then covered _my_ mouth. Questioning me and mocking me, she was getting more and more irresistible.

After about ten minutes I was sure the guards had already left. "Come on, I think the coasts clear." I awkwardly moved around to try and find the exit.

"Ow Duncan!"

"Whoops"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Princess continued.

"Stop complaining and help me find the exit." We moved our hands around to try and find the top. I felt I was getting closer when our hands met. We both stopped looking for the exit and just kept our hands there. She abruptly took her hand away.

"Um, I think I found it." She said. She pushed on the top and light slowly entered this cramped space. Since I could now see the exit I helped her out and eventually we got out of that stupid hole. Once I got out of the hole, I bumped my head on the bottom of the table.

Courtney laughed at me. "Shut up, and keep moving." I said.

We crawled out from under the table and I got a nice view of Courtney's ass. We stood up and Courtney stretched a little.

"Cody?" I called out.

"Yes?" Wow Harold was right Cody was a nerd.

"Harold sent us."

"Oh come on, follow me."

He stood up from the table, and took us to the lunch line.

"As much as I'd love to have another serving of these…delicious, beans, we already ate." I said, there was no way I was shoveling down another batch of Chefs inedible food. I don't even think Cody acknowledged my comment. Why is it nerds ignore my comments? After a few people got there food, Cody was the first in line.

"Steak, please."

"We don't have none of that!" Chef barked.

"That's because cows don't belong in prison." Cody said.

Courtney looked at me with a confused face. Normally I would pretend like I was in the know but even I was lost.

"Oooh, okay, come on back and Ill show you guys what we have besides chili." Chef said.

We all followed Chef into the kitchen where Chef and Cody instantly started moving heavy bags of beans off of a certain spot. After a few bags were moved we could see a little trap door type thing. I was surprised a nerd like Cody could even lift a fork, let alone a big bag of beans. I was impressed.

"Okay," Cody dusted himself off. "This is the secret pathway to level five."

"What? I thought there was only level seven." Courtney chimed in.

"Well how do you suppose you get to level seven?" Cody remarked.

Courtney huffed; I'm guessing she doesn't like being proven wrong.

"As I was saying this is the path to level five. You will go down a long series of stairs until you come across another row of cells. When there you are going to have to chirp three times and then moo."

"I call not it!" I shouted, I don't chirp and moo for anything.

"Ugh! I wasn't ready!" Courtney whined.

"Too late!"

"You are so immature." She snapped.

"Guys!" Cody interrupted. Chef opened the trap door and we saw a long, narrow, dark path of stairs.

"Oh God it reeks!" It smelled like something was dying down there, oh crap, way to freak myself out, this is prison there probably _is_ something dying down there!

Cody pushed us down the stairs and said, "Yep, so have fun! First stop Erratic Ezekiel."


	9. Chirp and Moo

**wow, only one review on chapter 8...was it that bad? Seriously cuz if you guys are loosing intrest Ill just stop the story and move on to the next one. But thanfully that one review I got from dramaglitz was really sweet so thank you and sorry about how the format on last chappy got messed up and the final A/N ended up smack dab in the middle of the story but anyway heres the story:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

Stupid Cody, he surprisingly was really strong. His push had so much force that it caused me and Princess to trip down a few stairs, luckily Princess accidentally ended up pushing me against the wall.

"Princess, I know you have the hots for me but please, save the making out for later," I said.

She backed off of me and looked at me in disgust, "I tripped! I would never intentionally push you against the wall, you ogre!"

"Fine, deny it all you want but we both know you secretly like me." I expected a whiney remark but instead she pushed me and I tripped down a few steps. This girl is so aggressive, I'm not even gonna lie I think it's hot.

"Stop annoying me and just keep walking! I want to get out of this tiny, smelly, and insanely creepy place as soon as possible!" She complained.

I was going to make another remark that I just know would've annoyed her even more, but right now she's in the annoying, annoying mood, not the feisty annoying mood. If she screams in my ear anymore I'm pretty sure I'll go deaf.

So we continued to walk down the narrow stairwell in complete silence. It was so eerie, I could barely see in front of me, what if some nutcase was waiting at the bottom of the stairs? I would have no warning sign of that and I would end up walking right into them. Now that I think about it I don't even know when this stupid stairway ends, it seems like we've been walking forever.

"Hey, Court, how much longer will we be walking around this stupid place?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I thought you were the smart one, I guess not." This remark earned me another push down the stairs. But this time instead of falling down a few steps, I tripped down one step and then landed on a flat surface.

"Finally! No more stupid smelly staircase!" I said as I got down on my knees and raised my hands to the sky.

"Okay, stop being so dramatic." She said as she plugged her nose. "Ya know, it doesn't smell that much better down here, if anything it smells worse."

I took in a big breath of air and immediately started coughing on that putrid scent. Yeah, she was right it did smell worse.

"Oh God, what died in here…wait actually I don't want to know." I looked around and there was one row of about four cells which led to a dead end. The weirdest part was there were only three small lights and they gave off a creepy orange tone.

"So, what now?" Courtney said.

"I believe I called I didn't have to moo and chirp."

"Oh take that smug look off of your face, I'm not mooing and chirping." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I think you should stop being stubborn and just do it, were not escaping unless you do."

She stood there pretending like she didn't hear me. I sat firmly on the ground, "I'm not doing anything." I said forcefully.

In response to my sitting she reluctantly laid on the ground and then lifted her head to tell me, "Im not doing anything either." Wow, I cant believe we are _that_ stubborn.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over to Courtney and picker her up bridal style.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She screamed as she wiggled around.

"Nope, not putting you down until you moo and chirp like Cody said."

She looked at me confidently and said, "Never!"

"Fine then I guess I'll just have too….tickle you!" I said as I started to tickle her stomach, she started laughing wildly. Who knew Princess had a soft spot.

"Dun-Dun-Dun" She tried to stifle through laughter. "Stop!" She said more bubbly than forcefully. Once again her smile and laugh got to me so I couldn't help but start to smile and laugh along. After I felt like she had I enough I stopped tickling her. The laughter had died down but that lightheartedness was still in the air.

"Now was that really necessary?" She teased.

"Yeah, it was." I said gently. After that we just looked at each other and staring deeply into each others eyes. I hated that I was acting like such a mush ball but at the same time I didn't want to stop.

"You're such a pig." She said genuinely this time.

"And you're uptight." I said surprisingly sweetly. I lifted her closer to me and just as our lips were going to touch, I saw something trying to grab Courtney.

"Holy Crap!" I said as I ran back from the hand that almost got Courtney in its clutches.

"What?" She said a little hurt.

"No, not you, it's that thing behind you." I said as I finally put her down and showed her.

"Ew! Ew!" The arm was sticking out of a cell that didn't have any light. So of course we couldn't see who it was. Why is it all of the creepy people get the dark cells.

"What do we do?" Courtney whispered.

"I think now would be the time to chirp and moo." I said triumphantly.

"I'm still not doing that." She said defiantly.

"Fine then I guess, Ill just bring you to his clutches." I said as I picked her up again and brought her closer to the deranged arm.

"Ah! No, Duncan, stop!" She said as she wiggled restlessly.

"Not unless you chirp and moo." I said smugly.

"Fine…" She sighed. "Chirp, chirp, moo." She said unenthusiastically.

I put her down, "Now was that so hawd?" I said in a baby voice.

She glared at me but stopped only to look back at the hand. The hand stopped swinging around and started to open the door to its cell. We stood there preparing for the worst. He could come out and be some total killer nutcase or he could be a nutcase that wont murder us. Either way I'm pretty sure it's a lose lose. He slowly came out into the light and we were shocked by what we saw. He looked pretty normal. He was short and had medium brown hair that was covered by a winter hat. Why he was wearing a hat, I have no idea. Why is it all of these people are dorks?

"How can I help you, eh?" He said with a thick Canadian accent.

"Um, Erratic Ezekiel?" Courtney said curiously.

"Yup, that's me, now I'm guessing you guys are here to escape." His accent was really getting on my nerves.

"Yeah we are so if you could, please just lead us to the next step." I said irritably.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, don't think I'm helping you that easily."

"And why not?" I said annoyed. Id rather not spend the rest of the day talking to this freak about, well whatever a nerd like him talks about.

"Because, you brought a girl along with you and she might get hurt, you know how girls are, so dainty and helpless." I could not believe he just said that, I was definitely expecting Courtney to pound him to the ground. I looked over at Courtney and she had furious written all over her.

"So what do you suggest we do about her?" I said trying so hard not to laugh because if I did Courtney would probably kill me too.

"Well, since she's a girl I suggest she stay out of trouble and just go back to her cell." I didn't even have time to look at Courtney's expression because in a matter of seconds she was already holding Ezekiel by the collar.

"Now listen here you sexiest jerk! You're going to shut up and just show us to the next step." She is so hot when she's threatening people besides me.

"Whoa, eh, how did you get so smart and strong. Girls are supposed to be weaker and dumber than boys." He said. Oh my God what is wrong with this kid.

I had to pry Courtney off of him before she killed our only way out. "Okay before she gets out of my grip and tries to kill you I suggest you show us to the next step." I said trying really hard to hold Courtney back. Damn this girl was strong.

"Okay follow me, but she's a girl I doubt she could kill me." He continued. Wow how was this kid raised? Courtney's attempt at getting out of my grip was getting stronger.

"Okay, could we hurry up this girl is very strong…and stop talking." I said knowing he would probably make another remark that would piss off Courtney. So we walked into his cell and he pushed on a brick, which sunk into the wall. After that we heard a bunch of rumbling but didn't see any change.

"Was that it?" I said confused.

"No look at where the dead end was, and I thought the girl was the stupid one." He said, when will this kid stop?! I dragged Courtney away from the guy she wanted to tear apart, and looked at where the dead end was. It was now open and it lead to a series of cells now in blue lighting, which was definitely less creepy than the orange lighting in this area.

"Okay so go over there and one of you will have to jump four times and then bark."

"Not it!" I yelled again.

"Not fair I wasn't ready …again!"

"Too bad, so now you chirped, mooed and now you get to jump and bark!"

"I hate you."

"Get moving," Ezekiel said as he pushed us toward the next set of cells. "Good luck eh?"

"Uh yeah, have fun in prison." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks mate!" He said as the entrance closed off leaving me and Courtney alone in this blue area.

"That guys an idiot." I said. "Well what are you doing standing there, start jumping and barking!"

* * *

**Ok so PLEASE im on my knees review!! oh and just like i promised here are some possiblities for my next stories (for some of them I have multiple summaries but thats only cuz I couldnt decide which one should be officail): **

**Beast:**

He could see her shy smiles and flirtatious whispers but behind those innocent onyx eyes was a beast that could tear him apart. Limb from Limb.

**Twisted:**

a) The tears weren't real, the laughs weren't genuine, there was really nothing there, all it was, was a cold heart of metal. But the one boy who's heart was really beating, whose veins pumped blood was the one boy who would show her just how twisted her perfect world really is.

b) Every aspect about her world was perfect. Bleach white smiles, hair that flowed in the wind, they were beautiful but she knew there was something wrong with them. She just didn't know what. But the one flaw in her life, the rebellious boy, with too many imperfections to count, was the one person to show her just how twisted her perfect life is.

**Tested:**

He didn't really care about them; they were only his guinea pigs. Sampled on and tortured until the cure was perfected. But he didn't have a heart of ice, because one girls onyx eyes were the first and only thing that ever had him question what he's doing.

**Mental:**

a)His warnings didn't mean much, the crazy signs were ignored, she wasn't going to let anything ruin her perfect world. But was her world really all that perfect, what if his warnings were right, what if ignoring was the wrong move, and what if she found that none of it was real, it was all a dream, and it was only there so she wouldn't see where she was when she woke up.

b)"Its not all you think it is Courtney." "What do you mean by that?" "Your asleep, this dream is all just to cover up the fact that your not where you rested your head at night, and when you wake up you will not be alone."

**Okay so those are the main new story ideas so please review and tell me which ones you like best....REVIEW, please?**


	10. Crazy or Delirious?

**aww thanks guys for all of the wonderful reviews and i feel kinda bad cuz i feel like i was forcing you to review so sorry about that but anyway heres the next chappy:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"Don't tell me what to do!" Courtney snapped.

"Well Ezekiel told you to jump and bark and since I called not it that leaves you."

"Calling 'not it' what are you two?" Courtney shot back.

"Ha that comeback was so good I almost fell off my dinosaur!" I snapped back.

"What? That makes no sense."

"That means I think your comeback is old, someone needs to catch up."

"Catch up on what?"

"Oh my god never mind! Will you just jump and bark this place is giving me the creeps."

"Why can't we just look for the next guide instead of having to look like an idiot by making all of these stupid noises!" Courtney complained.

"Because you don't know who you can trust in this place." A voice said. I looked around and saw a huge, stacked guy in one of the cells. He was wearing a beanie…why is it all of these people wear hats? Maybe it's a sort of trend going on down here, but I honestly could care less about that. Anyway, he was like a brick wall but he had a gentle face. His face was tan with small eyes that had the innocence of a five year old.

"What do you mean you don't know who you can trust; you're the only other person in here!" Courtney continued to complain. Sometimes I wish her voice wasn't so squeaky and demanding.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are actually two people in here, and don't listen to that guy over there he's a fake, I'm your real guide." Said a stick-like guy in the cell next to the big guys cell. He was sporting a buzz cut but you could see uneven pricks of black hair growing. He was smiling at us with his crooked teeth. He looked pretty deranged.

"Don't listen to Steve over there they call him crazy for a reason." The giant said.

"Come on Court, the giant over there looks less crazy so lets trust him." I said as I grabbed Courtneys hand and headed toward the giant guys cell.

"No!" Steve shouted as he moved forward reaching out from his cell as far as possible. "Don't go over to DJ they don't call him delirious for nothing, and come on which is worse crazy or delirious?" Steve said as he gave us a smirk. This guy was creepy and had this salesman-like glint in his eye, but he was right, crazy is better than delirious.

I shrugged and me and Courtney went towards Steve instead.

"No! Don't trust him!" DJ shouted. "He didn't even know about the stupid bark and jump code until you idiots revealed it to him!"

"Hey, that was all Courtney." I said.

"No it wasn't! The moment we got in here your exact words were, 'What are you doing just standing there start jumping and barking!'" Courtney said mockingly.

"Well you were the one who said, 'Why do we have to jump and bark? Why can't we just find the guide instead blah blah blah blah,'" I said in a girly tone.

"I DO NOT sound like that." Courtney said as she crossed her arms.

"Guys who cares what you sound like and I already knew about the code, DJ was the one who just found out about it!" Steve accused.

"He's lying to you!" DJ shouted. Crazy Steve and Delirious DJ…how does one choose between these choices?

"No he's lying, but think about this; who would you rather trust: Me the skinny stick who you could probably snap in two or him, the giant who could probably squish you both." Steve was right I'd rather take my chances with the stick, because even if he's lying I could probably kick his ass.

I looked over at Courtney and I could tell we were at a mutual agreement.

"So Steve how do we go to the next step?" Courtney asked.

"All you have to do is get that key on the wall and unlock my cell so I can help you guys out." Steve said. Even though Steve was smaller, his face was probably twice as creepy as DJ's.

Courtney walked over to the wall where two old-fashioned keys were hanging on a rusty hook.

"No you guys are making a big mistake, set him free and there will be hell to pay!" DJ shouted.

"Shut up! Steve is right you have a bigger chance of killing us than Steve does." Courtney yelled as she took the keys off of the hook.

"Stop! You guys don't know who you're messing with! Don't set him free!" DJ continued to shout.

"Dude, seriously just shut up." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah DJ shut up," Steve hissed, yeah Steve was definitely twice as creepy maybe even more. "Come on, come on, come on." Steve said as he looked hungrily at the keys Courtney was holding.

He eagerly stuck his hands out of his cell trying to get the keys in his grasp. It was silent except for the loud clacking the keys were making as they hit each other. Something was seriously wrong with Steve, the way he looked at the keys was the same way a man who hasn't eaten in weeks looks at a steak. It was if he had never even been this close to being set free before. DJ just stood in his cell almost knowing everything would go wrong.

"Court, wait don't-" I tried to say before Courtney got close enough to Steve, but it was too late Steve grabbed her harshly and held a knife to her throat.

"Unlock the cell!" Courtney just stood there. "Come on do it already!" He barked. Surprisingly, she didn't look scared or like she was on the verge of crying; which is how most girls would be reacting, but instead she swiftly grabbed the knife and elbowed Steve in the face.

"Ow! Supid bi-" I grabbed the keys from Courtney and unlocked Steves cell just so I could kick his ass. Like I said before no one calls Courtney that. I calmly locked his cell again and then rightfully hand the keys to DJ.

"I told you he was lying." DJ said.

"Sorry, we didn't know who to trust." Courtney said.

"Well surprisingly you were able to kick his ass so no harm done. I'm sure that if you weren't able to stop him your punk partner would have been able to." Courtney looked offended that DJ thought that I was stronger but she got over it. "By the way, I'm a gentle giant, actually I have a pet named bunny at home." I shook my head; just as I was starting to like this guy he turns out to be a wuss.

"So DJ how do we get out of here?" I said impatiently, escaping was taking a lot longer than expected.

"Well…" DJ trailed off and first unlocked his cell with one key and used the other key to unlock a door hidden in the back of his cell. He opened the door and again it smelled like crap. I peered down the stairway and like the other one I couldn't see the end.

"How long is this stupid thing?" Courtney whined. All she did lately was complain, the only hot thing she's done lately was kick Steve's ass which was pretty hot so I guess she can have a clean slate.

"That, my stupid friends, will be a mystery, but I will warn you that level 7 is indeed the longest, and may take a few days. You will meet the boss once you've reached the end of level 7 and he will show you escape. Any questions?"

"Uh…yeah just two. One: Why did you call us stupid? And two: How will we know when we see the boss, I don't want to run into any other people like Steve." Courtney said.

"Hey I can be a nice guy!" Steve shot back.

"Ignore him, okay I called you stupid because you revealed the code to Steve who almost injured you, and don't trust anyone, I repeat don't listen to anyone that says their the boss. Ignore them, they are the…well lets say they make Steve seem like Santa."

"If we don't trust anyone how do we find the boss?" I asked, because I mean come on how do we find someone if we aren't supposed to trust anyone?

"You will travel through level 7 and at the end you will see one long cell which looks like a dead end, you walk up to that cell and the boss should be in there. Any more questions?" DJ said.

Courtney went into deep thought probably thinking of all of the possible questions she could ask but I didn't want to sit here any longer so I dragged her to the door and pushed her down a few steps.

"Nope we're good!"

"Okay, good luck, but wait! One last thing, once I close this door there's no turning back, if something bad happens to you, you can't just knock on this door and expect me to help you out. These doors are sound proof so no matter how hard you knock, no matter how loud you scream, you will not be heard."

* * *

**K so tell whatcha thought oh and since its kinda a pain to count all of the votes in the reviews i set up a poll on my profile for the next story, its a blind poll ill reveal the top two in one of my chappys and you guys can pick up to two choices the poll will close in a few weeks so vote and review :)**


	11. Sad Eyes

**k next chappy:**

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"Uh…thanks." I said unsure of how to react at DJs creepy warning. I walked down a few steps and DJ closed the door, leaving me in complete darkness. "Courtney? Court? Where are you?" I asked but I heard nothing. I continued to walk blindly down the steps. Still no sign of Courtney. I didn't think I pushed her down the stairs _that_ hard. I turned around hoping she might be behind me but nothing was there.

I slowly turned my head forward and right as I turned my head I heard, "Hey, Dunc-" But me not knowing what it was couldn't help but panic a little and scream, but not the wussy scream the deep manly scream.

Following my scream was a really high pitch girly scream, "Aaahh Duncan! What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack?!" Courtney snapped.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you."

"I was just coming here to tell you I tripped on two stick- like things and I found that they were torches. All we need to do is light them up."

"No problem babe." I said as I casually took out my lighter and lit up the torches. They gave off an orangey glow, which could either be really sexy or really creepy and considering we were in a cramped, smelly stairway the lighting was more creepy.

"Off course, Duncan never goes anywhere without a lighter and a pocket knife," Courtney mocked.

"Duh, their Duncans main accessories." Only after I said that did I realize how stupid it sounded.

Courtney gave me a smug look and opened her mouth to make a stupid remark, but I immediately told her, "Oh, put a sock in it." She continued to smirk, but didn't say the side comment I knew she was dying to say. "Shut up." I snapped.

"I didn't say anything." She said still with that annoying smirk on her face. Smirks and smug looks work a hell of a lot better on me.

"Yeah, but it's written all over your face, so let's forget about that stupid remark I made."

"Fine, fine." She said still smirking.

I decided to let it go, no point egging Courtney on, that smirks not going anywhere for a while.

We continued to walk down the smelly stairs for what seemed like hours. "God DJ was right this _is_ long." I complained.

"Your telling me, we haven't eaten in forever." Courtney said as she hugged her stomach.

I looked down at my own stomach and right on cue it growled loud enough to probably make the earth shake. "What the hell are we going to eat down here? The lovely scum on the wall?"

"Well, maybe if we get lucky there will be some gum on the floor." I laughed probably because I wasn't sure if Courtney was serious about the gum thing.

We continued to walk down the never ending stairway until I tripped on something. "Son of a-" I started but Courtney pushed passed me and held her torch up to the thing I tripped on. Once in better light we could see that it was a brick that was loosely sticking out of the wall. I pulled it out and instantly an opening appeared.

"What the hell? This place has more secret entrances than I thought. " I said confusedly.

"Which way do we go?" Courtney asked as she looked around in terror and scooted closer to me.

"Well DJ told us to just keep going so let's go down the stairs."

"But he never told us we had to keep going down the stairs, he could have meant keep going down the hallway," Courtney said gesturing towards the mysterious opening. We stood there thinking of which route was better: Dark creepy hallway or dark creepy stairway.

"We could split up." I suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea! Let's just let a girl roam around by herself in a dark prison filled with creeps!" She said sarcastically.

"Come on Court, we both know you're strong, I'll continue down the stairs and you go down the hall. We'll each go 300 steps and then meet back here to decide which way is better." I proposed.

"Okay, I guess." Courtney said unsurely.

"Court, look at me." I briefly set my torch down and cupped her face in my hands. "You kicked three cops' asses, you'll be able to do this, okay?" I looked her gently in the eyes.

"…Alright." She said reluctantly.

"Okay good, remember 300 steps then meet back here."

"Yeah I got it. Good luck Duncan."

"Courtney trust me we'll be fine, we don't need luck." I gave her a reassuring look and she sighed and finally walked down the dark hall.

I turned away from her and hoped she would be all right. I continued to head down the seemingly never-ending stair case when literally two steps later I reached the bottom.

"Hey Court-" I started to call out for Courtney but I saw a sad set of eyes staring at me through one of the cells.

"What do you want?" I threatened.

"Ohh..nothing." He sighed. Even though he denied wanting to say anything I could see in his puppy dog eyes that there was something he was dying to say.

"Obviously you want to say something so just spit it out."

"Well…if you insist. Your girlfriend just walked into a death trap." He said point-blank.

"What?"

"Fine, maybe not death trap more of a lair, but regardless still a trap."

"What are you talking about?" This guy wasn't making any sense.

"Ok let me slow it down for you, YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST WALKED INTO RAVER ROYS TRAP DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled trying to make me sound like an idiot.

"I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH." I shouted back. "But what is this raver Roy crap? And why does everyone have a nickname and what does raver even mean?"

"20 Questions why don't you?" God this guy was sassy, almost as mocking as Courtney.

"Will you just answer my fucking questions?" I said irritably.

"Okay raver means mentally ill and/ or a mad man, and we're in prison we have nothing better to do then give everybody nicknames, and lastly Roy set up the brick so that everyone trips on it, then they can't decide if they should go down the hall or continue down the stairs, and 90% of the time someone ends up going down the hall and you never see them again."

"What why isn't there a sign?" I yelled.

"Well considering the people who find out about the horrible fate of the hall never come back so how can they put up a sign if they never come back?" There he was again with his sass.

"Well you said some people come in partner's right? Then how come the partner doesn't put up a warning sign or something?"

"Where are you even going to get a sign?"

Damn he was right, there's nothing to even write with down here.

"I suggest you go get your girlfriend because Roy does twisted things to men, you can hear their screams all the way from here, but just imagine what he would do to a girl…"

"Okay I'm not going to imagine because it's probably too frightening and she's not my girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Right, right. 'You'll be able to do this, okay?' Looks dramatically into each other's eyes." Sad eyes said mocking how me and Courtney said goodbye.

"I don't like you." I said.

"Ehh, I could care less, well get onto saving her,"

I headed off to the opening where Courtney went in and was just about to enter the hall when the opening abruptly closed right in front of me.

"Uh oh." Sad eyes said.

"What!" I panickly yelled.

"I think Roy found your girlfriend."

"Shit! Court! Courtney!" I yelled as I banged on the wall.

* * *

I started to walk down the hall and similar to the stairway I couldn't see a damn thing. It was kind of creepy being by myself I would rather be with Duncan…but not in the romantic way in the protective way…not that I need him to protect me, I'm a tough girl I don't need him! I'm Courtney Davis I can protect my own damn self! And after giving myself that pep talk I fearlessly walked down the dark hall for a few steps until I started hearing movement. I froze in my tracks; I couldn't see anything but I could hear whispers and footsteps.

"Hello?" I asked fearfully.

I held the torch out in front of me but I didn't see anything. Then I quickly looked over my shoulder and luckily all I saw was the hall opening. The coast was clear. I turned around again but jumped at the sight of another person.

"Hello…a girl how interesting…" He trailed off. He continued to look at me and tilted his head. "How about we have some fun?"

I turned to quickly run the hell out of there but the hallway opening quickly closed leaving me alone.

The guy took my torch and stomped on it until the flame was put out.

Now I was really scared I couldn't see a thing. He came up really close to me and whispered, "The names Roy and I just know I'll have fun with you."

* * *

**okay i really have to go so review and VOTE VOTE VOTE like crazy (just a reminider the polls on my profile) thanks again!**


	12. Flicker of Hope

Courtneys pov:

I'm kinda surprised I haven't passed out yet because I'm scared beyond belief. I'm in the dark and my only company is someone who lives in a hidden hallway...lovely. Luckily I haven't heard the creeper talk let alone breath in a little while, maybe he left but I honestly could care less where he went I would much rather be as far as possible from him. I figured since he probably wasn't around I might as well try and escape. I turned around and headed toward the direction of where the hall opening was.

I stayed close to the wall because its pitch black and walking randomly in the middle of the hall is probably not a good idea. Step by step, I slowly inched closer toward where I thought the exit was. I was doing good until I suddenly fell through an opening that was in the wall. What the hell! I think they should limit the amount of secret entrances and halls in this place, it's getting ridiculous. I was on the floor of the other secret hallway because I totally face planted the moment I fell through the hall opening. I was about to get up when I started hearing movement. I froze and laid absolutely still I slowed my breathing down because I would prefer to avoid Roy or Ray or whatever that creeps name is.

"Where are you beautiful?" I heard him ask from not that far away. Shit I don't know if I should crawl down this hall or stay put. If I crawl I could escape him or he could hear my crawling and he would come right to me and do who knows what.

"Hellloooo? Where are you?" he said in a creepy voice.

I decided I would stay put there's no point compromising my hidden spot. After a few minutes I heard him starting to close in on me, I held my breath and waited fearfully for him to pass. I heard him inch closer and closer with each painfully slow step. I thought for sure he was going to find me but suddenly he stopped moving.

I stayed still and slowly continued to breath if he couldn't hear my breathing I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart racing but not the same way it does when I see Duncan...not that I like Duncan my heart only races when I see him because...he infuriates me so much? Oh who am I kidding I like him! Wow Courtney your discussing whether or not you like Duncan while some creep is looking for you? What is wrong with me!? I listened intently and still couldn't hear or see Roy.

He started to speak and his voice startled me, I'm surprised I didn't scream or yell " oh my god!"

"You can hide sweetheart but that doesn't change the fact that the only escape is blocked leaving you in here with me," I shuttered when he said me because he hissed it in a horrible whispery tone.

I heard him walk away but there was no way in HELL I was getting up right after he left.

I counted to 10 Mississippi in my head and then ever so slowly got up from the ground. Once I finally got back up on my feet I decided that Roy was probably in the main hallway so I decided to continue down the secret path I had been lying in. I started to tip toe down the hall while trying not to crash into anything. I wish I had a flashlight or something because I was pretty much blind. I continued walking down the pathway which was surprisingly long and fortunately it had been quiet for the vast majority of the walk but silence was also a bad thing just because it was down right creepy.

After a pretty long time of walking I started to see a dim light in front of me. I glimpsed behind me and I could barely see my hand waving in front of my face. I shrugged and figured better being able to see than walk blindly. I slowly headed toward the light and it slowly got decently bright. It was only as bright as having a few candles but it was better than nothing. After a few more steps I could see a door, I figured maybe this could be another exit.

But before I opened the door I realized this could just be another secret entrance which could lead me into a never ending path of different secrets halls. Maybe this was Roys plan, this was just a giant maze, I would end up going around and around, trapped not knowing which way to go. I would just be a pawn in his little game. After thinking of all of the possible scenarios I realized I can't go back, the exit is blocked, it would only lead me to Roy faster. So I quickly opened the door but instead if being greeted by freedom I was greeted by something much weirder.

***

I continued to pound on the door that separates me from Courtney until my knuckles started to bruise.

"Give it up, son, there's no getting her back." Sad eyes said.

"Shut up Mister negative I'm going to find a way in there!" I yelled at him.

"The door unlocks only when Roy is done...'playing' with the victim."

"And by play you mean?"

"Torture."

"That's just fan-freakin-tastic!!" I yelled "Why don't you warn people about the hallway? If you heard me and Courtneys whole conversation I'm pretty sure you could have stopped her from going in there!" I yelled accusingly.

"Me and Roy have a deal; I don't say anything he doesn't "play" with me."

I rolled my eyes sad eyes was a wuss he was just saving his own ass.

"Okay...so how do I get in there?" I asked irritably.

"How am I supposed to know I'm stuck in here all day and that's the only entrance I've ever seen. The only thing I can suggest is ditch the broad and find the boss by yourself."

"I can't just leave her in there with him!" I shouted.

"Why not?"

Why was he testing me, why?

"Because I love her!" I shouted and sad eyes just gave me a knowing smirk, " ...ass. I love her ass." I said unsurely.

"mmhmm." sad eyes said while he gave me a I-know-what-you-really-meant stare.

"Stop looking at me like that, idiot, what do I do I can't leave her." I said calmer this time.

"Like I said you can go to the boss by yourself," I opened my mouth to object that suggestion but sad eyes cut me off," you can go to the boss and ask him to help you get your girl back."

For once he had some good advice. "But hurry up because Roy is one of those 'slow and painful' type of people."

"Thanks dude."

"Yeah whatever." he said dismissively.

I looked at him and couldn't help but feel bad this is probably the longest conversation he's had in awhile. "Okay normally I wouldn't do this but I pity you, the moment I find the boss I'll come back for you and Courtney."

He looked up surprisingly at me and I watched as his solemn eyes had a flicker of hope. I walked away and headed off on the long journey of finding the infamous boss.

* * *

**K so some of you may have noticed that ive started Mental which was one of the next possible story ideas, dont worry ill keep updating this story it just might take me longer plus i have a stupid project to do bleh...but anyway the poll _is_ still open but instead its for my next next story, for the poll; story descrpitions are in the chapter titled "Chirp and Moo" and the poll is on my profile, k so vote and review! And thanks for the amazing reviewers and story alerters...if thats a word and story favoriters and so on!**


	13. Deprived and Hopeless

Duncans POV:

What the hell. I've been walking for what seems like hours and I haven't eaten in days, now that I think about it I haven't slept in awhile either. I want to sleep but the only places to rest my head are in the middle of the shit-filled, wet, dark hallway, or I could rest against the bars of a jail cell filled with people so crazy that they're put 3 floors below ground.

Now that I think about it I haven't actually seen any prisoners besides Sad eyes. The path has been the same though, there's a smelly middle pathway and there are jail cells lining the entire left and right walls, I'm basically trapped between jail cells but fortunately the smelly middle pathway is decently wide so I'm not that cramped.

I leaned a little closer to the left wall to see if there's even anyone in these cells and just as my nose was a few inches away from the bar an arm lashed out and tried to grab me. I scooted far away from the left wall and crashed into the bars of the jail cells on the right of the hall. Just as I relaxed, arms from the right side of the hall lashed out of those cells and I headed back toward the left but the arms were popping out of that direction too, so I planted myself firmly in the middle, and decided NEVER to lean to the right or left ever again. I wasn't tired anymore; in fact I probably won't be able to sleep for quite awhile now.

I continued down the path and slowly my eyes started to adjust to the dark and I could now see hundreds of anorexic figures inside the jail cells. Most of them were hugging their knees to their chest or were trembling probably because they were on the verge of insanity and some of them were already insane and were frantically running around their cells until they passed out onto the cold hard ground.

I looked horrifically as all of this was happening, how could they treat people like this, how can this even be legal? When I get out I'm exposing this hell-hole. I kept walking and just looked at the poor souls behind the bars.

Their never exposed to sunlight, and who knows how often they get fed. Most of them are wearing dirty and ripped versions of the prison uniform and exposed skin on their arms reveals many gross gashes, bruises and scars.

And their so damn thin, scrawny chicken legs is all the muscle power they have left. I looked at them one by one and couldn't help but wonder do they have a story? Do they have a family setting a place for them at the table or a girlfriend that's waiting by the phone? I'm sure not all of these people are as bad as they might seem. I saw people with breads and with tattoos and piercings but one guy with a long messy beard struck me as familiar. He was sitting in a corner with a hat covering his face.

"Hey!" I called out, all of the prisoners jumped at the sound of my voice. I guess none of them talk down here. That really got me, if they opened their mouths what would they say? Would they go on about something pointless or do they have a sad story to say. Would they tell about how they miss the sound of their kid's voices or how they wish they could just get a chance to touch an instrument and play for the sake of playing.

I guess I might never know if these people have anything to say, but I'm not a guy who beats around the bush, I want answers I get them. Hundreds of depressing eyes looked up at me but I was just waiting to meet the eyes of the guy behind the hat. He stretched a little and finally looked up at me, a smile spread across his face and he ran up to the front of the cell.

"Duncan, my man, how have you been?" He said excitedly. He took off his hat revealing a dirty face but baby blue eyes that twinkled. His hair was a brownish from dirt but the roots were golden blond.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I asked apprehensively.

"Duncan, it's me Geoff!" I took a step back and looked him over...it really was Geoff, that party-boy attitude, those happy blue eyes and his infamous surfer hair.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here, they let you out almost a year ago." I said in bewilderment.

"I thought they were letting me go but the day they released me is a day I'll never forget, let me tell you how it went:

_"Bye Duncan, my man, maybe when you get out you can party with me." _

_"Yeah that'd be awesome." Duncan said as he fist bumped me and the guards led me out of the jail cell. I sent a peace sign over to my bro Duncan as the guards took me away. We started walking down a different series of pathways it was almost like a maze._

_"Whoa dude the exit is farther than I thought," I said as the guards turned one last corner and finally a door appeared. The door was old and had mold on the hinges._

_"Whoooooooo! Finally freedom! I sure learned my lesson, maybe you guys can come party with me if you'd like." I said as the guards acted as if I said nothing. "Whoa Debbie-Downers." I said in response to their seriousness. I excitedly waited for them to unlock my hand cuffs and send me on my way to my girl Bridgette and those beautiful blue waves that I've missed so much. _

_Sure I was only in jail for a day but, hey, that's a long time to go without surfing. I closed my eyes and waited to hear the click of the handcuffs falling off but no such click came instead they opened the door and walked me down three floors worth of dirt and the over-bearing scent of death._

_"Hey guys don't get me wrong I love tours but where are we going?" Once again they ignored me and I just shrugged it off and continued walking. After a little bit I started to hear moaning and eventually saw a long hall full of jail cells that were stuffed with malnourished prisoners._

_"Dude where are we?" I said for once not referring to the 'where are we' I ask every morning after a killer party. They kept on that look of no emotion and just walked me down the grubby pathway. Prisoners were reaching out of their cells and calling out 'Let me out!', it was horrific these people looked as if they haven't even heard if the word shower before. _

_I saw one of the guards open up an overcrowded cell and it dawned on me that I wasn't getting out of here, Ill be stuck here forever with these other freaks. I struggled to get out of his grasp but it was pointless the guard unlocked my handcuffs and roughly threw me in with the other prisoners. I sat in the middle of the cell as my new inmates backed away from me and just stared with their lost, hopeless eyes. I sprinted to the front of the cell as one of the guards closed the jail cell and laughed viciously._

_"Let me out of here!" I yelled hysterically as the guards looked at me as if I was worthless and just walked away. "Set me free!" I continued to yell. Throughout my whole life I've only acted serious once or twice, but I just knew I'd become a hard person here. I'm never going to see Bridgette again, I'm never going to be able to lay and let the suns yellow rays hit me as I paddle out into the big, blue sea. I'll be alone here I'll have to rely on myself. _

_Overtime I found that I was right, I'm positive no one here had the ability to laugh or smile. It's awful everyone's so lonely and deprived. No one talks, if they do its to themselves, everyone sits here sulking in their growing insanity. Food comes about twice a week and its almost a fight to the death. Two loafs of bread are thrown into each jail cell of 20 people and everyone pounces to get even just a small morsel. Water is just as scarce. I thought maybe after a while they would set people free but the only way people ever got to leave is when they died. I'm stuck here left to wilt away and let my abandoned thoughts tear me apart._

"Whoa dude that's awful, but what about Noah I thought I saw him leaving from my jail window."

"Noah came down here for a few weeks but got so crazy that he had to be taken somewhere else, no one gets out, Duncan, we're all stuck here. You can count down the days until your sentence is over but after that you come down here with everyone else. Freedom? The word doesn't exist we're all stuck here left to rot and get consumed by your own thoughts."


	14. Lucky Bastard

Duncans POV:

"Dude how can I help?" I asked worriedly.

"Listen, Duncan," Geoff said as he gripped my uniform and tugged me close to him."You can't fucking help me, just go and find the boss so he can help you find your stupid girl and live happily ever after." I looked at him shocked, how did he know I was trying to find Courtney?

Geoff obviously noticed my shock and explained, "I'm not stupid, Duncan, half of the people here may be nut jobs but they're not complete dimwits. One person whispers to them self and whispers travel. Eventually news gets around and everyone knows even the stupidest detail. You're a lucky bastard; you're going to get your fairy tale ending, unlike me. I could be with my girl but instead I have to sit here trapped in this God forsaken place. It's not fair that a delinquent like you gets whatever you want, but a nice guy like me ends up here watching screw ups like you get whatever they want. I hope you have fun in hell." His eyes were serious and blood shot, they were so much different than a year ago. Last year his eyes danced with excitement and playful joy. I don't even think I knew the guy I was staring into.

"Geoff what happened to you?"

"I got stuck here that's what happened!" He yelled ferociously.

"Dude, I can help you-"

"Shut up, dumbass!" He barked. "I said you can't fucking help me, even if you could I wouldn't want help from the likes of you." What happened? He was so happy to see me two minutes ago, now he's just awful. "I think you should just leave I don't want to see your face again." He let go of his death grip on my uniform and pushed me away from him.

"Geoff, I don't give a shit if you want my help or not because you need my help, I swear on my life I'm going to get you out of here, I'm going to get all of you out of here." All of the prisoners were looking up at me with their empty eyes. Geoff's face softened a bit but you could still see the burning resentment in his eyes.

"Geoff, I know you probably hate me because I got freedom and a happy ending and you didn't, but I'm going to help you get back your happy ending, I promise." Geoff just looked down at the ground, not wanting to look me in the eye. I turned and started to head down the path, slowly getting toward my destination of the boss. But just barely within my ear-shot I heard Geoff call out my name. I turned around and saw him at the front of his cell and gesturing for me to get a little closer.

I walked a few feet in his direction but since the last time I got close to him he bruised my chest, I decided to keep my distance. "Be careful, the boss isn't exactly a man of his word, and he doesn't help people for free. Don't look intimidated by him and I have to warn you that there is a 90% chance you will get jipped."

"Thanks." I said glad that Geoff had softened a bit.

"And here's a tip: trick him before he tricks you, you have to be clever with this guy."

"I'm just going to be blunt, I don't think I'll be fast enough to beat this guy."

"You don't need physical strength, Duncan, it's all about smarts and integrity. There is a fool proof way to beat him but no one's ever completely figured it out. I can give you a hint though, the boss has a soft spot, for what exactly, I dont know, but he doesnt have a heart of stone. The boss is like a puzzle you'll collect scraps about him, all you have to do is piece them together."

"And where do you I get these so called 'scraps" I asked being very heavy on the air quotes.

"That, my lucky bastard of a friend, I can't tell you, you'll just have to find out as you go." This time the term 'lucky bastard' wasn't used in a way to offend me, it was a nice change.

"Thanks dude, and I will keep my promise, you deserve freedom as much as I do."

"Yeah, now get out of here, who knows what Roy could be doing to Courtney by now." Geoff said jokingly, but to me this was not funny. I _completely_ forgot about Courtney. Geoff's smile faded as he saw the shock spread across my face.

"Shit! Courtney! Thanks man but I have to go." I said as I sprinted down the pathway. I kept running and running, not taking even a second to breath. Eventually my running slowed until I was wheezing and was at a pace that snails could pass. "Oh God." I said through huge gulps of air. "I collapsed and just laid on the wet floor, taking in oxygen until I gained enough strength to sit up. I looked around and it looked the same as it has for the past few hours except there was a small downward indent on the floor. I lightly stepped on it and a small tile of the floor just collapsed. I looked down and the hole was only a few inches deep. I reached in and found a dust-covered piece of paper.

I blew on the paper and tons of tiny brown specks flew up into the air. After being slightly cleaned I could see that it was a letter. I opened the envelope and began to read:

_"My dearest Gwen..._

* * *

**Gasp! What does gwen have anything to do with this? I, myself, kind of dont know but it will all tie together somehow, dont forget to review!**


	15. Little Doors

**Sorry I havent updated in a while! And a LOT of you have caught on to who the boss might be, but I even have to admit its pretty obvious lol and even if its not obvious to you thats a good thing I like when people are shocked at the end :D and yeah sorry about not writing about Courtney in awhile I have to put her POV in at just the right time so now that Ive gotten all of my apologies out lets continue the story:**

Duncans POV:

_"My dearest Gwen,_

_Things have been rough here, the only brightside is that my sentence is over in a few days and I'll be able to come home and see your beautiful face again. Even though Im not fond of being here it could be worse, at least they let me send you letters. At least this way you know Im alright. Once I get out Ill make things right between me and...I hate them so much I dont even want to say their stupid names! Lets think of the positive though, when I get out of here Ill be able to hold you again and sing to you again, it will be wonderful. I hope your okay and that you havent forgotten about me._

_Love always,_

I tried to read who it was from but it was smudged, I squinted really hard to even make out just one letter, but I had no such luck.

Was this one of those 'scraps' Geoff was referring to or was this just coincidence? I doubt they would leave heart-felt letters just laying around so it has to be a clue, what it means I have no idea but maybe I'll find out as I go. I put the letter back into the hole in which I found it and continued on down the , right, left, right, this was the steady march that I was keeping up, I continued this and just kept walking.

My legs were starting to hurt just because walking with no rest for a few days straight hurts. A lot. I grabbed my stomach as it ferousciouly growled. I looked around and bit my lip, hoping that maybe just maybe I would find just the tiniest morstle to eat. My eyes glazed from the right to the left and I immediatly did a double take as I saw a piece of bread. And this wasnt just any piece of bread, it was a huge loaf of bread. I ran up to it and smelled it, just in case one of these nut jubs pissed on it or something else wierd.

The smell was glorious and reminded me of the wheat fields my dad used to show me. I looked at it like it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I took a huge bite and bit hard on the soft bread. I started chewing on it when I started to feel something big and pointy. I spit out the food and saw a soggy, neatly folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and found a song. It was sheet music along with lyrics to the song, 'I Miss You' by Incubus:

_To see you when I wake up_  
_Is a gift I didn't think could be real._  
_To know that you feel the same as I do_  
_Is a three-fold, Utopian dream._

_You do something to me that I can't explain._  
_So would I be out of line if I said "I miss you"?_

_I see your picture._  
_I smell your skin on_  
_The empty pillow next to mine._  
_You have only been gone ten days,_  
_But already I'm wasting away._  
_I know I'll see you again_  
_Whether far or soon._  
_But I need you to know that I care,_  
_And I miss you._

_This is EXACTLY how I'm feeling about you, like the song says, I miss you. I wish I was with you, I want you so bad it **hurts. **God, I miss your warm arms and your soft kisses. I cant wait until we're reunited again. Don't worry, Gwen my darling, I'll be coming home soon but 9 days is too long for me, especially considering I've been living without you for 5 years. I'm counting the days, Gwen, starting now...9 left.  
_

_Yours truly,_

Once again I couldn't see who wrote the letter, I'm kind of thinking that the name of the sender is scratched out on purpose, so that I'll be surprised in the end or something stupid like that. Ok, so far all I know is that the boss likes music and freakin LOVES this Gwen girl...I wonder if shes hot...if she is I doubt she's as hot as Courtney because I can straight up say Courtney is tough to be hotter than. Its just her hair, and those luscious curves and...I'm turning into a wuss again, I really have to stop that...

I dropped the letter and almost walked away but then my nose picked up the gorgeous scent of sourdough bread so I went back to pick up the bread and it was eaten in seconds. I licked my fingers and lips to savor the amazing taste. The bread completely renewed my energy, I know it seems like a drastic change but for some reason I was feeling extra high and mighty. I ran down the pathway, and felt exhilarated. Why this bread made me so happy I dont know, but I didnt really care, I just loved this feeling.

I spun around once and stopped once I saw a quivering hand coming out of the darkness of one of the jail cells. It was holding another letter. The hand holding the letter was obviously unstable because he was shaking so much that the letter almost flew right out of his hand. I cautiously approached the hand a reached for the letter and just as I grabbed the letter a frail hand reached out and pulled on me.

"Let go! You anorexic freak!" Even though it looked like his arm could snap in half he had a surprisingly strong grip. I pulled and pulled but this freak just wouldn't let go. After a few minutes of tug-of-war with my hand I decided no more Mr. Nice Guy. I kicked his hand as hard as I could and like I predicted he let go. I backed away from the cell and opened the letter.

_Good news darling! Their letting me go a few days early! I'm being let out tomorrow so by the time you get this letter I'll already be I'll already be home with you, God, I cant wait to see you again. La vie est bonne or as we Americans would say, life is good. 1 day left.  
_

_Yours Truly,_

I almost got my arm ripped off for this? This letter didn't have any clues, I don't really even know what to think about this letter. I flipped to the back side to make sure I didn't miss any thing and the back was blank. I spit on the letter just because I was so pissed at being given useless clues. I threw the letter into a puddle that could either be a leak or piss. I watched the letter dissolve and as the ink started to smear I noticed something, underneath the puddle was a small section of wood paneling. I went up to the puddle and through the murky water I could see that it was a small door.

Courtneys POV

I looked around the room and it was awful, there were all of these intimidating torture devices, such as an electric chair and chains falling down from the ceiling. I wandered into the room and almost screamed when I felt something brush against me. I turned around and almost screamed again, there were two men hanging with their wrists attached to the chains on the ceilings, at first I thought they were dead but I saw their chests heavily moving up and down. I saw scratches and red marks on their arms and legs. They were still wearing their prison uniforms but the leg part of both of their uniforms were burned off up until knee height.

They were scary to look at. I continued to scan the room and it was dead silent in the room, it felt like one of those horror movie moments when the unknowing girl walks around in silence until the killer pops out of nowhere and a loud noise occurs. I touched a glimmering metal but retracted my hand because the metal was scorching hot. I checked my finger to see if I had burns but then I noticed small dust flakes started falling from the ceiling.

Following the flakes was a pounding noise. The section in the ceiling where the pounding was coming from had dust flakes coming off in bountiful amounts. After the pounding stopped I heard a faint voice. At first I didn't know what it was saying but then I could make out words.

"Damn it! I didn't just go through a huge puddle of piss just so that the stupid small door wouldn't open." I would recognize that complaining voice anywhere.

"Duncan!" I called out excitedly. I waited and nothing happened so I called out again,"Duncan!"

* * *

I was about to walk away when I thought I heard a faint, girly voice call out my name. I looked around and the prisoners in the jail cells looked just as confused as I did. My voice was called out again and I heard it coming from the mini door in the ground.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Duncan!" That third time was when I recognized that whiny, shrill voice.

"Courtney?" I responded excitedly.

"I missed you so much- wait a second if your up there that means you didn't come looking for me, why didn't you come looking for me?" Yep, that's definitely Courtney.

I rolled my eyes, "Forget about that part, where are you?"

"I'm in...shit!"

"What?" I got no response, "Courtney? Courtney!"

* * *

I was about to tell Duncan where I was until I heard the voice that sent chills down my back.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." I turned around and Roy was standing there, with his choice of torture device already in hand.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you liked it, and please please press the pretty little review button ;)**


	16. Playing Along

**Sorry I havent updated in a while! AGAIN. and idk if its just that i havent been here in a while but no ones been updating lately, i have all these stories on story alert and practically none of them get updated, maybe its cuz of all the new drama between GXDXC. That GXD kiss is what inspired me to update my story, wierd right? but anyway lets continue the story:**

**

* * *

**

Courtneys POV:

"What is that?" I asked referring to the pointy object Roy was holding.

"How about we find out?" He said with a smile that sent chills down my spine. I looked at the door and I saw he had locked it. I turned my focus back toward him and he ran toward me. But I sprinted to get away. There was a cold, rock, table in the middle of the room and that was the only thing that separated me from this monster. He was across from me, staring me dead in the eye.

"You'll never be able to catch me with this table in the way, we'll just keep running in circles around the table until you get tired." I stated.

"How do you know that _**I'll**_ be the one who gets exhausted first?"

"Oh please, I was-" I started but I saw Roy jump on the table and he raced across it. He was almost able to get a grip on me but I moved away just in time. We were now across from each other again.

"Okay, I'm going to end this the easy way." He said. He jumped on the table again. He stood up tall and looked down on me with his wicked grin. He reached up toward the ceiling, at first I didnt know what he was doing, but then I saw him grab onto this tiny string. My eyes widened as I realized he was about to turn off the lights. Darkness is his element, he **lives** in pitch black, he'll be able to catch me in no time. I reached for his ankles in hopes of tripping him but I was too late. Lights out.

I heard feet shuffling, I looked left and right, but I just couldn't see. I heard the door open but no light came from the doorway. I figured maybe Roy left to get something twice as diabolical. I didn't hear the door close so I used the walls to try and feel for the exit. I slowly went toward where I heard the door open when I started hearing people talking.

"Who are you?" Roy said.

"You're worst nightmare." I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Duncan!" I whispered excitedly.

I heard a few punches and huffs, but I didnt know what was going on. After a few minutes I heard chains rattling and then someone touched me lightly. By the feel of his grasp I could tell it was Duncan.

"Thank God your here!" I said as I hugged him really tight. He didn't hug me back, he didn't say a word. "Are you okay?" I asked as I loosened my hug.

I felt something cold, and rusty put on both of my wrists, "Just peachy." Roy hissed in my ear.

I gasped and tried to run but he had me handcuffed. He roughly put me on the cold table, he chained me down and turned the lights back on. I looked around the room and I saw Duncan next to the table I was on. He was chained to the ceiling, right next to the two other still unconscious guys chained to the ceiling. He was badly bruised, and he had a cut on his cheek. Even when he's beat up, he's still cute! Wait, what the heck am I thinking there's a creeper about to do who knows what and all I can think about is how cute Duncan is, God I have problems.

"Surprise!" Roy whispered as he came out of nowhere. I jumped at his startling appearance and he laughed, he laughed long and hard. He brought his face really close to mine an said with his ever so creepy voice, "Are you ready for some fun?"

"Screw you." I said as I spat on him.

"Oooh a feisty one." He said as he wiped the spit off of his face. He took out this mechanical, sharp object and said, "You wanted to know what this is, how about we find out _now_."

He flipped a switch on the unidentifiable device and it light up and razors started spinning, I still didnt know what it was but it definitely didnt look safe.

"Looks fun, huh?" He started to bring the device close to my face, I looked away and closed my eyes to avoid having to watch what happens next. I excepted to feel some sort of pain but nothing came, I slowly looked back and saw Duncan choking Roy with his feet. Roy was squirming and struggling but he eventually fell unconscious and collapsed to the floor.

"God, I hate creepers." Duncan said.

"Great Duncan now what the heck are we supposed to do?"

"I just saved you and your yelling at me?"

"Uh, yeah, because there's no way to get out of these chains so when Roy wakes up he'll probably be twice as treacherous."

"Its like you don't know me at all." Duncan said pretending to be sad. He dug his head into the pocket of his prison uniform, and when he took his head out of his pocket he had his pocket knife in his teeth.

"How is a pocket knife going to cut metal?"

"I never said I was going to cut the metal, smart one, Im going to try and pick the lock."

I was about to object about how that's not possible but within seconds Duncan plopped to the floor and was already trying to unlock my handcuffs.

He was just about to finish unlocking my right hand when he stopped, "What are you waiting for? This position hurts my arms!" I complained.

"I dont know, I kind of like you this way." He said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes,"How about you stop being a perv and just unlock me!"

"Well if your going to be rude about it I'm just going to leave." I knew he was joking, but that didn't stop him from walking through the door, closing it, and then coming back seeing as I didnt beg for him to come back and unlock me.

"I'm smarter than that." I retorted.

"You could've just played along." Duncan muttered as he unlocked both of my wrists. "Come on lets go." Duncan said as he helped me off of the table.

"Not so fast." I looked up and saw a battered Roy hold a gun right to Duncans head.

* * *

**Tell me whatcha thought and review! especially since Im starting to get writers block for this story! argh! i just gotta know what happens so we know why Duncan kissed Gwen! Heres hoping Duncan was temporarily blind when he kissed her! DXC Forever!**


	17. Catch Me if You can

**Okey dokey next chappy:**

**

* * *

**

Duncans POV:

I let go of Courtneys hand and I turned around slowly. I looked up at my forehead and saw the tip of a gun pressed firmly up against my head. I moved my glance down and I met Roys crazed eyes. "Wow, the sleazeball plays the gun card."

"Shut up!" He yelled as his arm shook. He looked ridiculously unstable.

Courtney took my hand and I could hear her whimpering and felt her shaking with nervousness. I rubbed her hand with my thumb, but she only quivered more.

"Now the broad is going to walk over to the left." Roy commanded.

"Please, please dont do this. You found me first, he has nothing to do with this. Take me not him!" Courtney begged.

"Shut up! Now move to the left like I told you." Roy hissed. Courtney slowly walked to the left as she tried to hold back tears. Wow, he broke Courtney, **Courtney**, the tough, confident, strong girl. I didnt even know that it was possible for her to break. Throughout our whole adventure she hasn't shown that much fear, but now she looked genuinely afraid. It completely pained me to see her like this.

But I'm not the type of guy to do stand around and do nothing. I'm the type of guy who likes to put things in action.

"Roy, doll-face, just one question." I started and right off the bat I recieved a sharp elbow in my gut, courtesy of Courtney.

"Duncan, shut up!" Courtney said worriedly.

"Yeah, listen to the girl!" Roy barked as he moved all of his attention to me. Me and Courtney exchanged glances and being the hot, smart girl that she is, she instantly knew what I was doing.

I walked toward Roy and in response he held the gun nervously in both hands and took a few steps away from me. Coward.

"How is it that no one finds you? I mean if you think about it your little hide-out isnt that secretive." I said as I paced around the room. Roy kept his eyes locked on to me, every step I took he carefully observed, every motion of my hand he stared at with daggers.

"Stop moving or-"

"Or what, you'll shoot me? That reminds me, what do you do with all of the bodies? I'm sure many poor souls have been brought down here, where do they go?"

He squinted and his vengeful eyes examined me very carefully, "What game are you playing?"

"The one where I win and you lose." And right on cue Courtney came up behind Roy and smashed a metal object against his messed up head. Roy fell to the ground and my first insticnt was to grab the gun, which i did, and placed it securely in my pocket.

"Come on lets get the heck out of here!" Courtney said as she raced for the door. I watched her exit the room and then come back seeing asw I didnt follow her. "Come on lets go, this place creeps me out."

"Not just yet, come on, help me lock him up." A devilish grin formed on her lips and she ran over and helped me lift him up.

We chained him up on the ceiling just as he had done to Duncan and probably to many other people.

"Now come on! This place is super creepy!" Courtney begged as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the creepiest room on the face of the planet.

We ran as fast as we could, and after a little bit it turned into a game of chase. We laughed and smiled, it was like being a kid again.

"You'll never catch me!" Courtney giggled as she ran ahead of me.

"We'll see about that!" I called out as I ran after, and moved on to our next adventure.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but im getting a little tired of this story so i'll probably try and end it within the next few chappies but anyway please review!**


	18. Like a Boss

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in forever, I was getting kind of tired of this story so I needed a break so when I started writing I would write it with a fresh mind, but I cant thank you guys enough for sticking with the story, it means a lot! The final chapters will be extended over either two or three chapters so heres part 1 out of of the final chapters:**

**And just an A/N theres A LOT of stuff that's not psychically possible but I'm telling ya just to ignore it, its not a very important announcement but sometimes people point out illegitimacy in stories so yeah lol**

**

* * *

**Duncans POV:

Courtney and I ran through the smelly halls for a few more minutes until we, well more like I, got exhausted and we slowed to a walking pace. On our way to the Boss we found several more of his letters:

_Day 1925:_

_Dear Gwen,_

_It seems like ages since I've seen the sun or even good food. This place is completely and utterly depressing, very often I've lost my will to try, there are times when I just don't care, but what pulls me through is you. I didn't sit in this gross underground torture chamber for FIVE years just so I could die here too. People have been whispering about an escape so I did some investiagtion and apparently some prisoners have found a small hole in the jail cell. It doesnt sound like much but when everyone is on the verge of insanity any tiny hope for escape means everything. For the next few days we'll be doing everything to make that hole bigger so just you wait, I'll be coming soon._

_Your always,_

_

* * *

_

_Day 1932:_

_Gwen,_

_It took an entire week but we've managed to make the hole big enough for us to escape. A few men are going to see what lies ahead of us and report back after they reach an escape or a dead end. I'll write you then._

_Love,_

_

* * *

_

_Day 1940:_

_Dearest Gwen, _

_4 days there, 4 days back. Thats how long it took the search party until they found a dead end. We're pretty much out of hope. We would stay where we are but we've all seen people get beaten for trying to escape so we figured maybe since its ridiculously dark, maybe they just didnt see an escape. If thats the case I'll see you in four days. _

_Til then,_

_

* * *

_

_Day 1944:_

_Gwen,_

_We finally arrived at the supposed dead end. Many people passed out on the journey to the dead end, I dont blame them though, I almost passed out myself. Who knows what happened to them, probably something bad, but I cant worry about them, its every man for themselves down here. Anyway, when we finally reached the dead end we searched desperatly for some sort of escape, none can be found as of now but I'll write you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_

* * *

__Day 1946:_

_Gwen,_

_It took 2 days, but we did it. We found the smallest crack in the wall we're working with everything we've got to deepen that small crack, I think the guards are catching on to us so we'll have to work quickly. I can only hope for the best._

* * *

_Day 1966:_

_Gwen,_

_It took almost a month but we did it. We had to dodge the guards NUMEROUS times and some people actually did get caught. They were taken back to their cells and oh boy, we could hear the screaming all the way from over here. It rips my heart out to see them come so close just for it to get taken away, at least I'm still here though. We had one guy go up through our tunnel to see if it was safe and he said he would howl twice if the coast was clear. You could almost taste the anticipation of waiting to hear those howls. _

_As of now I'm writing the events at the exact time they're happening, it's really exciting!_

_It's dead quite in this dark corner we've been working in. We've been waiting for awhile now, it's almost been an hour and we haven't heard a peep. Im starting to-wait! Dear God, I can hear those beautiful howls! I'll see you soon dear! When he gave the signal, the howl rang through the prison like it was recess for little kids, everyone is SWARMING to the hole. A lot of people are getting stepped on and shoving other people out of the way. I'm just going to wait until things clear out a little bit. Words cannot describe how excited I am I'll see you soon! One day just one day._

_

* * *

_"Wait? What happens after everyone swarmed to escape, did he make it out?" Courtney asked as she flipped over the last clue.

I scanned around the area, but I didnt see anything. "Hmmm, I dont know, maybe we'll find out when we meet him." I looked around the area one more time and just when I thought we'd never know the ending, I saw a little piece of paper sticking out. "Oh wait! Whats that?" I ran over to the piece of paper and took it out from a piece of concrete it was under. I flipped it over in hopes of seeing another letter but instead I saw it was a picture. It was a picture of a goth girl with teal streaks in her hair and a very pale complexion. She was smiling and next to her was a guy with shaggy black hair and a guitar.

"Oooh! Let me see!" Courtney said as she ran over to see the picutre. "Whos this-oh!"

"Oh, what?"

"Thats Gwen and thats the guy who's been writing the letters!"

"How do you know?"

"Dont question my logic. It just makes sense." She snapped.

"Whatever." I didnt feel like bickering, although it did strangely turn me on. I stuffed the picture in my pocket and me and Court, continued to walk forward.

The whole time Courtney kept complaining because she didnt want to walk anymore so eventually I just picked her up bridal style to try and shut her up. But that didnt work, now she complained about "not respecting her." She yapped on for a little longer but I guess she really was tired because eventually her head lolled onto my shoulder and she fell asleep. I shivered when her constant breaths hit my neck. I looked over at her and she looked...words can't describe her sheer perfection. I didnt want to wake her but her soft breaths were making me way too horny.

I lightly set her down and shook her gently. "Court, wake up."

She fluttered her eyes open and looked around hazily, "Are we there yet?" She half yawned.

"No-"

"Yes, you guys are here." A scratchy voice said.

I squinted around the room to see who spoke but it wasnt until someone came out of the shadows that I could finally see them. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously holding Courtney closley, which was weird because normally I put my protection before anyone else.

"My names Trent, or as most people call me the Boss, aka the guy who wrote all of the letters."

Having the killer instinct journalists have, Courtney immediately perked up and escaped my tight grasp on her. "Oh! If you dont mind me asking, what happened after you guys swarmed around the hole?" He seemed to flinch at the word "hole" and a strange smile crawled across his face.

"You want to know what happened?" He asked eerily.

Courtney stood firm but I pulled her back and took her back in my arms. "Yes, I want to know." She said confidently. Okay Court, there are times when you act strong and there are times when you act scared, now is not of those times where you play the fearless card.

"I'll tell you what happened." He stopped to sit on a tall pile of cement and he continued his story:

"I went to the back of the swarm because I figured we would all get out eventually, might as well not get killed trying to escape. Slowly the swarm got smaller and smaller and eventually it was just me and five other guys. Two of the guys started up the hole when suddenly we heard foot steps behind us. We all waited patiently to see who it was, when the figure came into some light we saw it was a guard. And instantly all of the five guys rushed to get into the hole. We all pushed and shoved as the guard revealed his back up. The guards came running at us and we all swarmed to get in, I was about to head up the hole as well when suddenly the fifth guy kicked my jaw.

He turned back at me and said, 'Sorry but we have to close the hole, we can't risk the guards climbing up the hole and recapturing us all.' I rushed to catch up with the fifth guy but him and the others started piling up other pieces of cement to block the hole. I almost caught up with him but one the guards grabbed my foot and dragged me back. The guard punched me over and over again until I lost all consciousness. When I woke up I was back where I started, in my prison cell with the other people who weren't lucky enough to make it.

I managed to escape again with the another group of people but when we got to the place where the hole originally was, we saw that they had placed barbed wire all along the wall and they had blocked off the orginal hole entirley. We didn't have anything to cut through the barbed wire so we headed back to our cell and overtime we gained various supplies that might help our escape, we gathered some small scissors from guards who dropped off food, and some sharp metal fell off from the jail cells and by the time we gathered all of these supplies there were twice as many people that could accompany us on our journey back to the hole.

After about a month of collecting supplies we finally headed out on our second journey to freedom. When we got to the wall where the hole was everyone grabbed anything they could and started working at the barbed wire like mad men, some people were so desperate they even used their bare hands, which of course was really gross. After hours of hacking at that barbed wire someone managed to rip a tiny bit of the barbed wire. Everyone rushed to make that rip bigger so we could then work on the cement, but as we were working on cutting the barbed wire more, I heard the slightset foot steps. Being in a dim, quite area for almost 6 years heightened some of my senses such as smell and hearing.

I knew instantly that they were guards. I looked at the wall and I knew we weren't even close to making a hole so I slipped off into a pitch black corner and watched in disappointment as the guards loudly came crashing in and captured everyone in sight. I waited for a few hours until I knew for sure the coast was clear and when I finally thought it was okay I looked at the rip in the barbed wire and angrily started trying to open it even bigger. Within in minutes I was tired and I knew there was no point, I couldnt do this on my own so i waited. I waited for the next team of escapees to come, I waited for hours, days, then weeks after awhile I figured there was no point waiting so little by little I started to try and make a new hole. By then I had already ripped the barbed wire large enough so i could escape, all that was left was to make a hole-"

"What about food or water? You couldnt have possibly survived without food or water over that period of time." Courtney chimed in.

"Well, Miss Critical, I was just going to explain that when a certain girl interrupted me." He hissed. "Anyway, on the groups second failed attempt at escaping, we brought as much bread and water as possible, because we knew that we might be working on making a hole for awhile, so I survived off of those supplies. After a period of almost a year, the hole was ready, I was going to run straight up the hole and go off to freedom but then something clicked in me. I didnt have to go through all of this, I could've escaped with everyone else in the first journey to freedom, but no, some jackass made me stay behind and suffer. This was not going to go unnoticed. I would wait here by this very hole and wait for the next group of escapees and I would trap one of them, just one of them so someone else in this cruel world knew how I felt."

"Are WE the people you're going to make suffer?" Courtney asked finally realizing the reality of our situation.

"No...I realized that no one else should suffer through the horrible pain pain I've experienced, here, follow me, the hole is over here." Trent said as he headed over to a wall and uncovered the large hole.

"So, your just going to let us escape?" Courtney asked cautiously.

"Yup, now come on, theres no point arguing with me."

We both slowly walked over to the exit and Courtney started up the hole.

"So your **_really_** just going to let us leave?" I asked one more time.

"Well, she's leaving. You're not." And before I could respond he bashed his fist against my jaw and I fell back. Courtney gasped and headed back down to help me but Trent grabbed her and forced her up. "I lied, I DO want someone to know the horrible pain I've been through. Have fun rotting down here, sucker." I rushed to catch up with him but quickly covered up the escape and looked me dead in the eye before saying, "Sorry, but someone had to suffer, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, lifes a bitch."

* * *

**Sorry it was crazy long and that I took forever to write it, but here it is! Idk how many people even still read this story but I figured I might as well finish it, review and this was my first "actual" fanfiction so I'm so thankful for those who have read this story it means a bunch!**


	19. Your Story

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, it means the world, and sorry for not updating in awhile, I'll try and end the story soon/now.  
**

**

* * *

**

I ignored the pain I felt in my jaw after that dick Trent punched me. I ran toward the escape and pushed away rocks that had already built up. After a little bit I could see a clearing and I could hear Courtney yelling at Trent. That's Courtney for you, sweet and scary. As I pushed away more rocks and got higher up the hole I saw something I hadn't seen in so long that I forgot how...unique it is.

Through a small clearing a ray of sunlight burst through, I stopped all that I was doing and stared at the small ray of light. I could see tiny specks of dust falling around in the light. I held out my hand and let the light hit the back of my hand. It was warm and I never understood how much I could miss something everyone else takes for granted, something that people see everyday.

The heat sent adrenaline pumping through me and it made me realize; not only am I going through this crap to get Courtney, but I want my freedom more than anything in world. To feel the sunlight on my skin, to feel the rain drench me, to feel the grass between my toes. I would give my life to feel outside even if for just a moment. I looked up and felt a huge rumble in the tunnel which reminded me that currently Trent was trying to bury me back in the prison. But he didn't know that once you get Duncan going, there's no stopping me.

I shoved all of the rocks and boulders aside and as I climbed higher up I saw more and more sunlight breaking through. My eyes were watering because of how intense the light was on my dark-accustomed eyes, but it was so worth it. Slowly I could hear Courtneys voice getting closer...or she was just yelling louder, knowing her it could be either or. I heaved as I pushed up on one hell of a rock and as it went tumbling to the side, a great ray of sun burst through and I had to shield my eyes from the unbearably bright sight. I climbed up blindly, unaware if any more rocks or boulders were coming my way.

After a few paces I stopped and simply listened. I could no longer hear rocks tumbling down or anything for that matter so I just continued on. After 20 paces I blindly felt around with my other arm and felt a wet coarse substance. I opened my eyes slightly but quickly shut them tight because, truly, the sunlight in it's entirety was too much for my eyes to handle.

So I continued feeling the substance until I finally realized, it was grass. I sprinted up the remainder of the tunnel and smiled as the dewy grass hit my scabbed feet. I stopped shielding my eyes and ran around the area until I fell to my knees and started to tear up. Who knew something as simple as sunlight and grass could bring me to tears. I really am a wuss.

I twirled my fingers around in the grass and loosened the tight lock my eyelids were in. No, I still could not bear to open my eyes, but I was getting close. I leaned over and fell on my back and just laid in the field. I thought when I finally came to freedom, I would be happier than ever, but for some reason I felt as if I was missing something. I felt as if I should be sharing this moment with something or better yet, someone. I felt the area next to me and realized I _was_ missing something. Courtney.

* * *

I remember I searched months for Courtney. I looked all around town, asked as many people as I could, called several hot lines just to find her, I even called the cops numerous times and they have always been my sworn enemy, let alone they could've sent me back to jail if they found out I escaped. But I guess I'll never know what happened to Trent and Courtney that day.

Maybe they ran off together, maybe Trent's holding her captive, maybe s_he's _holding him captive, the possibilities are endless. I'll never forget that day though, because it was the day that I realized, freedom didn't make me as happy as I thought it would. When I was finally free I was lonely for months. I had no fucking idea where my family was, I was broke, I smelled like shit, and I had nowhere to go.

I missed the way she complained and nagged and eventually said something useful. With her CIT spirit we would've been living in a penthouse in a week. But instead I live in my pathetic studio apartment paid for by my stupid entry level job and with no one to talk to.

Sometimes I feel like I didn't try hard enough to find her, but then I'm reminded I almost got killed, on several instances, because I asked scummy people about her whereabouts. I put in my all to find her, but someone can only go on for so long before they have to...move on.

I do still miss her though, I still feel a tinge in my chest when I think about not finding her, I still lay awake thinking of what happened to her that day. There isn't a day that goes by where her name doesn't pop up at least once.

"Duncan."

Great now, I'm hearing things.

"Duncan!" I looked up my newspaper and saw my boss scowling at me.

I breathed in heavily, "What do you want, Leshwana?"

"Get your white ass out of that chair and get back to being a cashier!" She yelled as she threw a dirty dish rag at me.

I reluctantly stood up and walked over to the counter. I picked up my work apron and headed over to the cash register. I got out a pad of paper as I flatly said, "Wlecome to Java Joes, how can I help you?"

"Decaf."

I scribbled it on the pad and handed the order over to my idiot co-worker Harold. "Thank you, next!"

"How can I help you?" I said disinterestedly.

"I would like to know when freedom rings."

"Huh?" I looked up from the pad and saw a girl in a long trench coat and huge sunglasses. Her hair was tied back firmly and she looked at me with a smirk.

For a brief moment I thought it was Courtney, but she quickly added,"Just kidding! I want a mocha cappuccino." She snorted and took off her sunglasses to reveal dull teal eyes.

I looked at her agitatedly and quickly said, "Whatever freak, next!" I looked back down at the pad and repeated the annoying phrase I hated so much, "How can I help you?"

I repeated this for several hours until around closing time, one final customer came in. I wiped the counters and reached over for my note pad, I sighed heavily, "How can I help you?" I said without looking up.

"I'd like to know your story."

_There was another long pause, " So what's your name?" She said quieter. …At least she was done yelling._

_"Duncan"_

_"Courtney, so Duncan tell me your story."_

I didn't have to look up to know, I remember that first day she joined the prison. How loud she was, how annoying she was, how she was the only one who ever cared to ask me what my story was. Only she would ever ask me that question.

I slowly looked up, afraid of being disappointed again, but there she was, that crazy CIT. She looked as if she was living large because her hair was shining, her skin was glowing and I could see the pricey branding on her silk shirt. I didn't know this was possible but she looked more stunning than I remembered. I've asked myself this question many times but this time I meant it, what _did_ happen that day?

"Court-"

"Shh, shh!" She placed a finger over my mouth. "Some things are meant to be secrets."

"But Court, you don't know-"

"But I do know."

"Know what?"

"Everything that ever happened after that day."

"But how do you-"

She put her finger up to my mouth again, "Like I said some things are meant to be secrets."

I leaned in closer and whispered, "Just tell my one thing, what happened after Trent took you?"

She looked up playfully and pursed her lips as if she was thinking really hard about the question. God how she tortures me. "Same as you, we made a jail break."

* * *

**I don't know if "jail breaking" (besides jail-breaking an IPod) is an actual term but seriously,**** I honestly have NO idea how I concluded to ending it like this, through out the whole series I imagined ending it so much differently and to those of you who suggested ideas about the story, I'm completely sorry I didn't get around to them, I planned on using those ideas for a long time and the ideas were greatly appreciated since I had writers block on this story very often, who knows maybe I'll incorporate them into a next chapter or something.**

**I kind of like cliffhanger-y endings though so I'm not sure if I should do another chapter or not. But then again I also hate having really huge left over questions like what TDWT did, TDWT had the stupidest ending EVER! Who's with me?**

**Anyway again, everyone who's read this story, thank you so much! Please review and thanks again!  
**


End file.
